It's All in the Blood
by Fruit and Punch
Summary: DPxHP crossover. Before Danny can capture his future, the Nasty Burger explodes. The result? Danny having to go to England to find his other relative. End.
1. Easier to Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Linkin Park. 

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny…. Hey! Let's make a crossover!" And this is the end result of DP/HP crossover. There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

Fruit's Other Note: Our beloved main character will be called Danny or Daniel while his ghost half will be Phantom and the future him will be called Dan.

Fruit's Other Other Note: Apparently, songfics aren't allowed on this webpage, although about 25724 stories contain them. Therefore, the chapter name will be after a song that I based the chapter on. This is NO LONGER a songfic. Thank you.

Prologue/Easier to Run

"NO!" they cried, flying towards them.

But at last, they were too late.

_Boom!_

They watched with tear-filled eyes as the Nasty Burger exploded. The older him, the more experienced him, laughed._  
_

"Look Daniel!" he cheered. "There's no stopping now! All your futile attempts have been silenced! Abandon your human side! You might as well as become me now!"

Out of frustration and anger, Phantom launched himself at Dan. "I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you! I'll kill you!"

At that, Dan laughed. "Kill me? But you are me!"

An idea sparked in Danny's mind. The fact that it was a stupid idea didn't register in his brain. Only the thought of revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Danny didn't tell Phantom his plan. He just ordered Phantom to move away from Dan. Phantom became confused. Since when did Danny order him around? But he complied, surely he wasn't thinking of something too bad!

Phantom switched, by Danny's will, back to the young teenage boy. Danny, with a soft smile, picked up a small jagged rock from the explosion.

Dan realized it before Phantom did. Danny gave a triumphed grin to Dan. "I win," he whispered.

_Hope this doesn't hurt_ was the last thought before he plunged the rock into his chest.


	2. Take Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Papa Roach or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" And this is the end result of DP/HP crossover. There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

Fruit's Other Note: Apparently, songfics aren't allowed on this webpage, although about 25724 stories contain them. Therefore, the chapter name will be after a song that I based the chapter on. This is NO LONGER a songfic. Thank you.

To FantomoDrako who dared to review my story…

Your first question is answered in this chapter. Yes, Danny is alive, or else the story wouldn't go on. I wrote as if Danny and Phantom are separate because that helps the plot of the story/it's one of my theories of DP. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry if that confused you. But thank you for reviewing! Luv ya!

To pisces93 who dared to suggest a title…

Thanks! That sounds really good. I'll post that up asap. And thank you for reviewing! Luv ya too!

One/Take Me

Danny awoke to a silence room. He was sure he heard Jazz's voice calling to him to wake up. But that couldn't be. This wasn't his room.

He blinked twice before really taking in the room. A small white room with a window and white curtains at the side, the door shut, and him on a bed with a small drawer and flower vase on top, filled with daisies.

At first he couldn't remember, for the life of him, why he was here or what had happened. But it all came back in a rush, glad to fill him in. clockworks, the necklace, CAT, cheating, Dan, future, but mostly the explosion.

Danny wanted to rip his hair out. How was it that he was still alive? He was supposed to die so he never became Dan! He didn't want to kill anyone! But instead of ripping his hair out, since his arms hurt, he screamed.

The windows rattled and broke, the small drawer fell forward, crashing the vase and the flower, and the whole room seemed to shake under the boy's frustrated scream. The door opened but whoever opened it fell to the ground, writhing, clutching his ears.

Danny finally tired and stopped screaming. He wanted to turn over to his stomach, so he can cry on the pillow, but his chest hurt so much… Why was he still alive?

He looked around, searching for his ghost companion. But he didn't see Phantom anywhere. _Where did he go?_ Danny wondered. _Where_?

"I see someone's awake," grumbled a voice.

The person who had fell to the ground before slowly stood up. Cautious this time.

Danny's eyes widened.

It was Vlad Masters.

"Whua-what are you doing here?! Trying to steal mom-" Danny stopped when he remembered. His mother was dead. His throat clogged.

"Now, now, Daniel. You need rest. Go back to sleep," Vlad said, trying to sound soothing. Strange as it was, it was working well.

But Danny couldn't go back to sleep just yet. "Vlad, what happened? Why are you here? Why aren't I dead? Where's my ghost? What happened?"

The blue eyes of the young teen looked at Vlad hopefully. _Does he think I hold the answer to everything_? Vlad wondered momentarily.

He sighed. "I don't really know exactly everything that had happened. All I heard was that there was an explosion at the Nasty Burger and you were found near there, bleeding from the chest. The doctors assume that you were hit by the explosion and- don't worry about your blood sampling, I took care of-"

Vlad would've continued on if not for the fact that Danny had dozed off while he was speaking. He sighed. _Such a young child, given such a great responsibility_ he thought. _Is this really fair of me?_

* * *

Two hours ago, far deep in the Ghost Zone, where Clockwork resided, panic filled the place.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" the Observer screamed. "You were supposed to stop this from happening!"

Clockwork rolled his eyes. "Oh puh-lease. You never do anything but observe. I'll take care of it."

"That's the same you said before but look where we ended up!" the other Observer growled.

"Wow," Clockwork said, sarcastically, "you sure observed _that_ well."

The two Observers gathered and began to whisper furiously to each other. Clockwork felt an ominous dread growing. Perhaps he should have interfered. Perhaps he should've spared the ghost child.

"We decided," the Observer said, coming to face Clockwork, "that you are no longer worthy of our time."

Clockwork's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?! I'm the only time manager in the whole Ghost Zone! You can't fire me!"

The Observers shook their heads. "You're quite wrong about that. You may be the only time manager in the Ghost Zone, but in the human world…"

"No! You can't! You can't do that! You'll destroy the whole time sequence! You'll ruin the world! Do you not see what you're about to do?!" Clockwork cried. He knew the Observers were stupid but to go down this low…?

"Well then, you should've done a better job," the Observer clicked. Then they glided away, leaving Clockwork to stare blankly behind them.

"They'll doom the time sequence," Clockwork mumbled. "I need help."

His eyes landed upon his mirror, where a young Danny Fentom slept, undisturbed, unknowing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Vlad looked at him, his mouth agape as if he was a fish. Danny found the thought amusing. Fishie Vlad. _That's one for the newspaper_, he thought.

Of course, the fact that he and Vlad was talking was yet another one for the newspaper… not that anyone would care to read about Danny's life story.

Danny had just finished telling the story of the explosion of the Nasty Burger. Although he altered it a bit, especially about Vlad's future, Vlad seemed to believe him. And even thought it sounded like a stupid idea, Danny even told about the suicide!

After a few minutes, Vlad finally mastered himself… not really. He looked sickly pale and nervous about something. But that couldn't be. Vlad was never nervous.

"So… what you're saying to me is that you tried to suicide but somehow ended up here… without your ghost?"

"Uh… yeah," Danny said. _I would think that was obvious since I said, "I tried to suicide but I somehow ended up here without my ghost."_

"Why? You know something about this?"

Vlad gulped. "Well… the thing is…" he sighed. "Daniel, there was another ghost child. Her name… well, I suppose that's not important right now. She… she was under my mentorship for a while, but… You see, Daniel, her ghost side fell in love with another ghost. Her ghost side forced her to committed suicide. So that her human self would die but the ghost part will continue living with that other ghost."

Danny blinked. "By any chance, do I know this ghost?"

"Er… Kitty."

Danny's eyes widened. Kitty? Of all the ghosts! "Oh… so what does that have to do with me?"

Vlad smacked his forehead. "Well, Daniel, now I see why your grades are so terrible. This has to do with you because when the ghost side committed suicide, it continues to live. You tried to commit suicide and you continue to live! Do you understand?"

Danny nodded. That made sense. But that didn't mean he liked it. Phantom gone forever? But Phantom had become a part of him! How could he just… leave? And where did ghosts go when they 'die?'

Vlad took a deep breath. Here came the hard part…

"Daniel, Jack left a will. Apparently, you have an uncle…"

"Aunt Alicia got remarried?" Danny asked blankly.

"… in England."

Danny blinked. "I have an uncle in England?"

"Yes. And Jack wants you to move in with him."

An uncle in England? But how was he to get there? He was but a teen!

"And your mother asked me to fund you to get there and supervise until I see fit."

Danny groaned. Gods no! The worst possible outcome! But then he stopped. No, I suppose the worst one will be if dad asked me to live with Vlad. He shuddered. Then it'll end up too much like the future.

"So who's my lucky uncle?" Danny asked.

"Well… the will says that his name is Potter. Harry Potter."


	3. Random

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 311 or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" Lastly came the thought, "Hey! This song fits this story!" And this is the end result of DP/HP crossover songfic. There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

Fruit's Other Note: Apparently, songfics aren't allowed on this webpage, although about 25724 stories contain them. Therefore, the chapter name will be after a song that I based the chapter on. This is NO LONGER a songfic. Thank you.

Fruit's Other Other note: O.o… I got six reviews!!! I'm sooooo happy I can fly!!

To HolyFanfictionBatman! Whose guesses are as good as mine…

Nice guesses. Keep guessing! Maybe I'll surprise you, or maybe I'll be really obvious! Thanks for the review! Really appreciate it!

To Shiva the Sarcastic who thought this was cool…

Thnx!! I'll update asap!

To rosie whose review somehow got deleted…

Oh… I didn't know that her really name was Alicia. Well… the episode just said that she's divorced and everyone seemed to scream, "Divorce!" I just assumed that that was her name… I'm really sorry for the mistake. I'll fix that as soon as I get a chance to. Also, songfics are allowed in the site. Ever type up 'songfic' in the search button? You get 25724 results.

To FantomoDrako who couldn't wait for the next chapter…

Here it is! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed typing it! Also, I didn't expect it to be Harry Potter until I got to that part.

To piloneo of the WUAC…

Hey! Where can I join the WUAC? It sounds really cool! Weirdoes Unite and Conquer! By the way, it's supposed to be uncle. See, DP and HP are set in different timeline. If I want to make a realistic crossover without using a time turner or Clockwork's magical ability, I would have to make Harry older. Therefore, he's 27 in this fic.

To Amber-Phantom who thinks my writing is mad…

Thnx!! I thought that was mad, too! I'll continue on!

To Sunshine who must be an English major…

Oh… I'm soooooo sorry if my grammar got on your nerves. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm one of those freakishly big anti-Word people who hate the squiggly lines that come under the words. But it's nice to know that I'm not the only DPHP freak!

To pisces93 whose title the story belongs to now…

Well… the thing is. HP is set in the olden days, 1980 to be exact. However, DP is set around… well… now. So, I figured that Harry will be older.

To Karynia whose advice I am heeding…

Thank you for the warning. I was just going to brush it off at first, but more than one can't be a coincidence, right? And thank you for not reporting me. But I have a question. How come you're just aiming this at me? There are 25724 songfics on this webpage. So how come I'm the only one being targeted at? Moreover, how come I never even heard of this rule?

Fruit's Really Important Note: The beginning part might seem a bit out of place, but you'll see what's going on as I'm going on with the chapter. Also, lots of people ask me about why Harry is 'uncle.' The thing is… See, DP and HP are set in different timeline. If I want to make a realistic crossover without using a time turner or Clockwork's magical ability, I would have to make Harry older. Therefore, he's 27 in this fic.

Two Random

"Plasmius!" The strongly familiar voice barked.

Vlad rubbed his eyes. His vision blurred before coming into focus. Before him stood a ghost. A ghost that he knew too well.

"Clockwork?" Vlad asked, puzzled. It wasn't everyday that he saw the Ghost of the Master of the Time.

"Yes. It is I."

Vlad raised a brow. Since when did Clockwork waste time with formalities? Then realization struck.

"You did something wrong again!" he couldn't shake off the glee from his voice. It also wasn't everyday that the famous ghost messed up in his art.

Clockwork shook silently with rage. "You don't have to sound so happy about it," he grumbled.

After a few moments of taunting, Vlad had enough.

"All right, what did you do this time?"

"Do you remember Fentom? Your old college buddy?"

There was a silence. Vlad's eyes glowed dangerously red. "What. Of. Him?" he gritted out dangerously.

It had been five years since the incident yet Vlad refused to forget his grudge.

"He married Maddie, by the way."

Vlad's aurora was becoming dangerous by the minute. Clockwork knew he could easily defeat the young halfa, but he didn't want to rub it in… at least not yet.

"And in fifteen years or so, you'll see their son."

Vlad's aurora was now in 'I'm-going-to-kill-anyone-near-forty-feet-radius-of-me' mood. But Clockwork pushed on anyways.

"And I need you to help him."

Vlad's perilous aurora became sliced in half. "Whau-what?!"

"I need you to help him. That boy… he has a great big destiny in front of him. Help him."

Vlad stared at Clockwork, shocked for a while. Then he finally regained his composition.

"Yes, but what do _I_ get?"

"I'll train you."

And the deal was set.

* * *

"Well… the will says that his name is Potter. Harry Potter."

Danny blinked. Talk about a weird name! "And how's he related to me?"

"Your dad's adapted brother."

"Oh…"

* * *

Harry Potter, on the other side of the globe, sneezed. He rubbed his nose.

"Take this, Potter! Crucio!"

Harry barely jumped away from the forbidden spell.

If it wasn't for the fact that he and the Order of the Phoenix existed, the Death Eaters would've quickly been in the newspapers of the muggle world. But they had worked hard, kept everything hushed.

Even when Hogwarts fell.

With a frustrated growl, Theodore Nott tried the spell again. Harry dodged it again, but with more ease.

"Flagrate!" Harry hissed.

From his wand, sprouted a line of fire, aimed at Theodore. Theodore, although surprised that Potter would use such a simple spell, quickly used his flame-freezing charm, causing the flames to tickle, instead of burn. Perhaps that _was_ a bad idea…

With a shriek, Theodore giggled, falling to the ground and rolling. Harry watched, partially amused. After a few minute, Harry used a "Finite Incantatem," which ended the effects of a spell and then quickly used a simple "Petrificus Totalus," which petrified the victim. Lastly, he stood next to Theodore and used apparition.

As soon as he appeared at his destination, he sneezed again. A cold, maybe? Hopefully.

* * *

"Have you packed everything, Daniel? Toothbrush? Clothing? Your valuables? Underwear?"

"Get out of my room, Plasmius!" Danny exclaimed, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "And yes, I packed everything!"

_Geesh! He doesn't even give me time to be an angsy teen!_ Danny thought.

"Good! Come along, Daniel. We'll miss the plane."

Of course, Vlad could've chosen the plane that went the next day, but no. Vlad _had_ to go today. And of course, Vlad just _had_ to pick the First Class as well, kicking off a few other passengers just because. But what frustrated Danny the most was that they weren't going on Vlad's plane. Wouldn't that be more easier?

Danny grumbled a few curses before trudging along with his suitcases_. This is going to be a _long _plane ride._


	4. Stop Looking Start Seeing

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Papa Roach or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

Fruit's Other Note: Apparently, songfics aren't allowed on this webpage. Therefore, the chapter name will be after a song that I based the chapter on. This is NO LONGER a songfic. Thank you.

Fruit's Other Other note: O.o…

To _Shiva the Sarcastic_ who I'm hoping isn't being sarcastic…

Thanks. You have no idea what those words mean to me. I'm updating as fast as I can. Don't fret.

To _FantomoDrako_ who I agree with…

Yeah, poor guy. He always seem to end up in trouble, don't he? But thanks!

To _Tevagirl 16_ who keeps things short and simple…

Let me keep this short and simple… I agree. .

To _Dpbuckeye _who also keeps things short and simple…

I'll also keep it short and simple. Thnx!

To _Karynia _whom I should've thanked, not vexed…

I am sooooo sorry! You're right; I should've read the guidelines more carefully, not leave it up for the poor readers to point out. I'm so sorry that I was being such a butthead, trying to push the blame on you, when it's me who should've done better in the first place. But thank you for not reporting me and thank you for sticking with the story. Again, I'm really sorry.

To _Ali Phantom_ who must be a cyber chief…

A cyber cookie?! Whoa! I've never got one before! That's soooooooo cool!!!!! Thnx!!!!

To _pisces93_ who thinks that I got a great idea…

LOL! Thanks! I'm trying my bestest. Sorry that this came a bit late…

To _Amber-Phantom_ who thinks this is the awesomest…

Thankies!!!! And I will continue to write!

Fruit's Other Other Other Note: SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CAME OUT SO LATE!!!!!!! (I'll try to post one every week, but that's kinda hard…)

**Three/Stop Looking Start Seeing**

Danny grumbled a few curses before trudging along with his suitcases_. This is going to be a _long _plane ride…_

Of course, by long, he didn't expect 8 whole hours of Vlad's "No-Nonsense-Because-I-Am-The-Boss-Here-And-You-Will-Obey-My-Will-For-I-Am-The-Experienced-Ghost-Fighting-Halfa-Adult-And-You-Are-Not." Danny had to sit there, in First Class, with nothing to do but dozing off while Vlad went on yapping about who knows what. And, of course, Vlad made certain that he was the one sitting next to the window. It was almost as if Vlad expected him to jump out of the window… If it wasn't for the fact that it was him experiencing this, he would've actually found it funny… not really.

"… and that's why the Box Ghost wears a hat," Vlad concluded. "Oh, goodie! Look, Daniel! We can see England, lit on fire!"

For some odd stroke of luck, Danny heard his elder's last comment. England? On fire? Danny looked over Vlad and out the window.

What

The

Heck?

Indeed, they could see England. Indeed, it really was on fire. At least a part of it, anyways. There was smoke coming up from the ground, and a bits and pieces of fire could be seen.

Seeing this made Danny think of only one thing: "Going ghost!" So he did just that.

"Goin-" But was interrupted by Vlad's hand.

Danny looked at him, angered. Why is the old man stopping him? If he didn't go help… then he remembered. Phantom was no longer with him. He couldn't "Go Ghost." Without Phantom by his side, he couldn't transform. Shame and rage overtook him. It was _his_ fault. _He_ was the reason he couldn't transform. _He_ was the reason Danny was leaving for England. It was all _his_ fault.

"Let the locals handle it," Vlad said with apathy. But his eyes were a different case. His eyes reflected worry.

By then the others have noticed the fire and was shouting. Danny fumed. Powerless… He was powerless… just like a normal human.

* * *

Thirty minutes before, two Observers had arrived at London, England. They knew who to seek… the ones called the wizards.

They had a job to fulfill. They had to kill one Danny Fenton before he became Dan, the dark future, who seemed to have vanished for the time being.

The Observers had no idea where to look for the wizards. All they knew was that the wizards called England home… and that they had a special device that can take people into past or future. Surely this device was more trustworthy than Clockwork!

The two Observers glided along the road, not caring if anyone spotted them. But of course, they were spotted.

"Ah!!!! Weird-creatures-that-must've-been-a-result-of-a-science-experiment-gone-wrong!!!! Run!!!!" The crowd screamed as they began to run away from the ghost pair.

"Humans sure are strange creatures," one of the Observers muttered.

"You said that right," the other replied.

The two continued to glide until a figure came before them. It was a bulky male, carrying a carpenter hammer.

"You're not going any further!" the male cried as he jumped at the ghost pair.

The ghost pair just phased through the poor man. The man shivered uncontrollably.

"We should finish him," the Observer said to the other.

"Yes."

Both the Observers raised their arms to fire the Ectoplasmic Energy Blast.

"Whua-whua-what're you?"

"Ghost," said an unknown voice.

The Observers turned slightly and saw a cloaked figure, standing in the now-empty road. The cloak was gray colored and was down to the person's nose.

"Do you want something, human?" the Observers both asked.

"Why are you here?" the person quickly switched the topic.

"We're looking for the ones called wizards." One of the Observers answered. The other one slammed his (?) elbow into the first one's back.

The cloaked person smirked. "Then you found us."

* * *

"Welcome back, Harry!"

"Great job, Harry!"

"Way to go, Potter!"

Such was the greetings he received once Harry arrived at the hideout after he showed everyone the prisoner. Of course, Harry didn't brag or anything. He had enough attention as "the-boy-who-lived-and-caused-the-downfall-of-Hogwarts." But then again, the attention of his friends and comrades of war felt warm.

"Harry! Harry! You'll never believe this!!!"

Harry lazily lifted his hand to acknowledge his best guy friend.

"Hey Ron."

"Harry! This is an emergency!!" Hermione added as she, too, ran towards Harry.

Ron threw a letter at Harry. "Merlin's beard, Harry! How could you not tell me? I thought I was your bestest buddy!"

Harry ignored the rest of the comments Ron and Hermione was saying and focused on the letter. Although both Ron and Hermione must've read the letter, it looked pretty new, as if never been touched. _Hermione probably did something to it._

Harry opened the letter, not caring if he was being careless. If it made both Ron _and _Hermione rambunctious, this could only mean danger. Or it could be something completely unbelievable like he had a nephew, but that was impossible.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _it read.

_I do realize that you are a busy man with many things to do, however, I urge you to come to XXX Airport on May 5 around tea time. You see, your nephew, Daniel Fenton, have just lost his parents and sister and have no place to go. I hope that you can take him in. If you were to refuse this letter, a very, very angry, yet hot, ghost will hunt you down until you meet the boy. Have a nice day._

_Vlad Masters._

Harry blinked. What did he just read? He reread the letter. Then he reread it again. But before he could reread it a fourth time, Ron tore the letter from his hands.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me that you had a nephew?"

Then Harry's mind kicked back in. "I'm an uncle?!"

"According to this letter, Harry, yes. You are," Hermione said, taking the letter from Ron and rereading it herself.

"I… How… I had no idea of the fact…."

"So it's new to you too?" Ron sounded relieved now.

Suddenly, Hermione let out a strange noise from the back of her throat. The two boys looked at her, confused. "Is some-" Ron was interrupted.

"Harry! Today's May 5! And… Tea time's soon!"

"What?!"

Hermione yanked Harry to his feet. "Go to your nephew. See what you can do for now."

Then she hurried Harry away to the fireplace.

Harry looked at his friends before taking a handful of floo powder. "Where do I have to say?"

"Um… XXX Airport is close to my house. Go there," Hermione said.

And the two friends watched as Harry left in a blur of smoke.

"It's strange."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"During school, too. It's always Harry who goes off on an adventure. But… I have a feeling something big's going to happen. Something… that might change our lives."

Ron blinked. "Uh... Hermione? By any chance, are you having your period?"

With an evil glare and "Silencio," Hermione left a stunned looking Ron and went to look at that captive Harry caught just a while ago.


	5. Perfect World

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Simple Plan or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

To _Shiva the Sarcastic_…

That's really comforting to hear. I was worried about that… a bit…

To _Dpbuckeye…_

Hehe… that's soooooo true!

To _Ali Phantom…_

Yay!!! Cyber cookie!!!! There's more?! I better work on this chapter… curse you mechanic!!!!! BTW, thanks for the correction. I knew I was forgetting something. But that's kinda funny. How come no DP maniac attacked me for that?

To _piloneo…_

Good to know you like it! Thanks for the info on the WUAC!! LOL! Beat that Punch, I'm weirder than you!!!!

To _artgirl150…_

Thanks! Good to know I have your interest!

To _Sweeteen19…_

LOL! You just makes me laugh! Fish! LOL!

To _Queen B of Randomness 016…_

Pie!!! I luv pie!!!! I, too, am fond of dphp x-overs. So glad you like it!

Fruit's Other Note: Sorry for the long wait! My computer died on me and the freaking computer mechanic won't come!!!! (starts to curse) Anyways, this is a different computer that I'm using right now. My computer's still not fixed. (curses more) So really sorry about the fact that this is late and short. But I still hope that you enjoy it!

**Four/Perfect World**

The cloaked person smirked. "Then you found us."

"How do we know that you're really a wizard?" the Observer asked.

The cloaked person sighed. "Skeptical, aren't we?" Then the person smirked.

S/he took out a stick and pointed at the poor man who has recently accused the ghost of being a science experiment failure. Then the person whispered something like, "Avada Kedavra" and a blast of green light covered the place. When the light was gone, the man was on the ground, no longer shivering, no longer whimpering… no longer alive.

The Observers raised their none-existing eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?" one Observer dared to ask.

"We, wizards," the person said with a dramatic flourish, "can conjure magic with our wands. Observe. Flagrate!"

A line of fire trickled from the stick and around the empty streets. The person smirked again. "Morsmordre!" he cried. And from the stick, an enormous serpent-tongued skull floated high up to the sky.

Then the person turned to the Observers. "Come. Let me introduce you to our Lord."

The Observers looked at each other uncertainly before trailing after the person.

* * *

Danny threw his newly collected bags to the ground, angrily. Where was that so-called uncle of his? He grab a near by tour booklet and began to fan himself. _Man! Didn't they know the meaning to AC?_

He saw from the corner of his eyes that Vlad was standing in the middle of a crowd, talking with ease. Figures. Vlad all ready had his clean-up crew.

Danny sighed. Then paused. It couldn't be. It just couldn't… Danny slowly breathed out. A line of white puff came out. But that couldn't be! It was too hot in here! And.. and… Phantom was… was…

A loud crash brought Danny's attention back to reality. A ghost, plump like the Box Ghost and wearing old fashioned clothing, was flying around, terrorizing the people.

"Beware! I am the Mirror Ghost! I'll take all of your reflecting goodness!!" then the ghost paused. "Beware!"

_Talk about Déjà vu!_ Danny thought as he looked around for a place to transform. But then he paused. He couldn't transform. Phantom was gone. But then how was it that he could sense the ghost? It was too much! Too much!

"Petrificus Totalus!" cried a voice.

Danny looked up and saw a man with messy, _messy,_ black hair and glasses over bright green eyes. A hint of a thunderbolt scar could be seen on his forehead. His skin was mildly tanned, and he wore baggy black long-sleeve shirt with jeans. He held a stick in his hand, and he looked as if he's been through hell and back.

_Who's he?_ Danny wondered. _Does he want to die? He can't defeat a ghost with a stick!_ There was no doubt. Danny had to help him. But how?

Danny looked around, searching for Vlad. But no one could be seen except for the ghost and that strange man. _Figures. He ran away._ Danny sighed. It was up to him to save that foolish man with the stick.

The Mirror Ghost threw a mirror at that stick-wielding man. The man jumped away. Danny could see that the man was used to this kind of battles. _That's weird. Is he a ghost hunter, too?_

Suddenly, the man tripped and fell flat on his face. The Mirror Ghost had him now. A large mirror appeared in his hands. The Mirror Ghost let out a loud laughter. "Now, feel the wrath of my reflecting goodness!!!"

Danny closed his eyes tightly. He had to do something! But he couldn't do anything without his powers! What could he do? What was he supposed to do? All the feelings of helplessness built up. He couldn't rescue his parents, he couldn't rescue his friends and sister, he couldn't help put out the fire, he couldn't transform, worse of all, he was stuck with Vlad! All the helplessness built up to anger. _No more! I'll be helpless no more!!!!!_

With a deep breath, Danny let out a loud scream. The whole place began to shake. The Mirror Ghost and the stick-holding man held their ears. Walls began to fall and glasses shatter. It had to be the biggest Ghost Wail ever produced!

Then finally, Danny stopped and staggered. He used sooo much energy! He was surprised that he was still standing.

"Ach! My wonderful eardrums! I can't hear a word I'm saying! So I'll be back! Until then… Beware!!!!" Then the Ghost disappeared.

The stick-wielding man, still holding his ears, wobbled towards Danny. "Who… are you?" He asked, slowly releasing his ears.

"I… I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Danny? Well, Danny, what sort of magic did you use?"

_Magic?_ Danny thought. _There's no such thing!_

"Daniel!" Vlad cried as he appeared out of his hiding place. "I'm soooooo glad that you're safe!"

Danny glared at him. "You were the one hiding!"

Vlad shrugged. "I value my life more than yours."

Danny rolled his eyes.

All this while, the stick-waving man's mind was rolling. _That old-looking guy called this kid Daniel. Could this be my nephew? Does that mean my nephew have magical abilities, too? It'll be a good idea to take him in… but can I trust the old man?_

"Excuse me," the 'old man' snapped the stick-waver from his thoughts. "Care to explain to us who you are?"

"Yeah. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"And I am Vlad Masters. I guess you read the letter? Then he's all yours," the 'old man' said, pushing Danny towards Harry.

"Huh? Wait! What?!" Danny demanded. "What's going on?"

"Now won't be a good time to explain," Vlad said, pulling both youngsters away. "The people are becoming suspicious."

* * *

"Master, I brought… someone that you might be interested in meeting," whispered the cloaked person.

"Bring him in," the master hissed.

The master was another cloaked man on a throne. They were in a dark room, lit by a dim torch. Few others were nearby, all wearing a strange white mask.

The Observers were forced to bow to this 'master.' "We came to-"

"Silence! You'll only speak when spoken to," the cloaked person growled.

The Observers wondered if this _was_ a terrible idea. But the thought was moved away quickly.

"Why are you, lowly ghosts, doing in our realm?" the master hissed.

The Observers decided to ignore the 'lowly ghosts' comment. Instead, they went ahead with what they came here for. "We came to ask you for help. We need one Danny Phantom dead before he becomes an evil lord that destroys the world."

There was a silence. Then finally, the master hissed. "Danny… Phantom? An… evil Lord?" Such anger was in his voice. "And how do you know of this?"

"We used to work with a Time Ghost. But he is no longer reliable. We believe that you can do a better job."

The Observers noted a snake crawling to the master's side. Then soft hissing noises could be heard.

"So you just want me to kill this 'Danny?'"

"Yes."

Another hiss could be heard. The master sighed. "What would I get in return?"

"A free world?" one Observer suggested.

The master let out a soft chuckle. It was joined by others around the room. "This world isn't free. It'll never be. Even if this Danny Phantom was to die, a new evil will rise."

There were more chuckles. The Observers became uneasy. "Then what would you want?"

"An alliance. When we ask for help, you ghosts come and help us," the master hissed.

"Fine."

And the deal was made between the Observers whose observation was as good as a bat's and the master, Lord of Darkness, the one who strikes fear into many's hearts. The one, the only, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

WUAC whoot! 


	6. Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Mariah Carey or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

_Piloneo_: Nice guess. But keep guessing. Who knows what'll happen. Hey, WUAC member!!!!

_Shiva the Sarcastic_: Thanks. But the updating comment's getting harder and harder to keep, isn't it?

_Dpbuckeye_: LOL. You crack me up!

_Amber-Phantom_: I'm trying, I'm trying. I really am.

_Queen B of Randomness 016_: I haven't seen that yet, but I hear it ties things up quite nicely. But I don't want Danny Phantom to end. T.T

_Sweeteen19_: Short and sweet, ne?

Fruit's Note: I was just wondering what'll happen if I was to vanish… Eh… turns out no one really cares. Oh well. BTW, my computer's still not fixed. (T.T) Think I'm going to go crazy over this…

**Five/Without You**

"Hey Clockworks," Vlad began.

"What now, Plasmius?"

"What's the boy's great destiny? Why's he so important to you anyways?"

"… Well to start things off, he'll be the link between the human world and the ghost world-"

"I thought that was _my_ job!"

"Yes, but he's younger then you, therefore, he'll outlive you."

"So I'm to die, then?"

Clockworks shook his head. "Vlad, we all die. All of us."

Vlad's eyes became alarmed. "'We?'"

"That's right. All of us. Even the ghosts."

"But I thought you become a ghost when you die!"

"You're half ghost and you're not dead."

"Yeah, but that's dif-"

"It's not different. Ghosts and humans are different species entirely. We all live and we all die. It's just," Clockworks's smirked, "you humans tend to more fragile to death."

* * *

"Now," Vlad began as he turned to the two youngsters. "Let's go back to our previous topic."

But the two youngsters just glared at Vlad. Vlad sighed. "What now?"

"How is it that I've never been told of having a brother?" Harry demanded. Dumbledore would've said something about such importance!

"Yeah! And how come I never knew about an uncle on my dad's side of the family?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. How can I know of _your_ family matters? If you want to know, ask Jack yourself."

"All right. Where is he?" Harry paused. "Wait, who's Jack?"

"Danny's father. Your brother. And, let's not forget, dead."

Harry stole a look at Danny and saw the pain-filled face. So Danny, too, is an orphan…

"Sorry," Harry mumbled to the boy.

Danny shrugged as if it was nothing. But the pain never left his eyes. Instead, he turned to Vlad. "Then what do you actually know?"

"I know a few tricks." Vlad pointed at a litter paper. "Diffindo!" The paper tore itself in half.

"Amazing. You can multiply litter," Danny grunt, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"So that means that you're a wizard…" Harry whispered.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know what you're problem is, but… MAGIC DON'T EXIST!!!!!"

"Why, Danny! You believe in ghosts but not magic?"

"That's different!"

"But you used magic," Harry said, confusion shinning in his green eyes. "Back at the airport. That was magic."

Danny lost it. "That wasn't freaking magic! That was my Ghostly Wail!"

"Ghostly… Wail?"

"Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Danny tore away from the two startled adults and began to run. Away. He had to get away. Away from the two. Away from Britain. Away.

A flash of image burned in his mind. Phantom. Where was he now? Was he okay? How was he faring? How was he without Danny? Without his host? Without his other half? Danny was doing horribly. Why couldn't he just die? What was it that stopped him from killing himself before? What? Why? How?

Danny slowed down. He looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? Perhaps he should go ghost and fly home… He shook his head. No. He couldn't go ghost. He couldn't fly. And worse of all, he was lost. He began to regret a bit running away from the two who seemed to know the place. But he couldn't go back. Not after the charade he put on. Rather, he didn't want to go back. Nor did he think that they'll accept him back.

"It usually rains around now," Danny mumbled to himself. "In movies, it always rains around now."

He looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud in sight. It was a bright blue day. Danny pouted. "Nothing goes my way anymore… Phantom… where are you?"

* * *

The man hissed back his pain as the blood fell free from his new wound. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Why the hell does this always happen to me?_

"Ryu, we can't stop now. We have to continue on!"

The man called Ryu gritted his teeth. His once calm short silvery blond hair was a mass filled with mud, sticks, and who-knows-whats. His light grey eyes that once shimmered of anger and pride. But those were long gone. Those hate filled days were long gone. He often regretted those days. This man was once considered pale, but with all that dirt and whatnot, no one could really tell anymore. He was thin. Impossibly thin. Unhealthily thin. But he couldn't help it. He had no food to feast upon for weeks, now.

"Sorry, Sai," Ryu mumbled. "But you'll have to go on without me. I'll just bring you down."

As if to prove that point, Ryu collapsed to the ground, holding onto that wound. He turned so that he could see the night sky. So beautiful. Why didn't he pay more attention during Astronomy class? Then he could name the stars. Name…

"Don't say that!" Sai snapped, her sky blue eyes teary. "I can't leave you behind! I can't! Not after you saved me! No!"

Sai threw herself next to Ryu. Her hat fell from her head, revealing black hair. She, too, was covered in dirt and grim. And she, too, was unhealthily thin. She, too, haven't had food for weeks. Ryu felt bad about that. He felt bad about most of the thing he did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have dared to do what he had.

"Sai, please… you, at least, should live."

"Don't say that! I don't want you to die! I don't want to say good-bye to you as well! I'm not leaving!"

"Sai, didn't you once say that you have a cousin?"

"Yeah. He's my third cousin once removed."

"Tell me about him."

"Well, he's a lot like you. He wants to protect so many things that he gets so lost when he looses something. But he always has his friends to pick him up. Because he's a kind person, his friends love to help him."

"Sai… is he like you?"

Sai nodded. "Yeah. He's a halfa."

"No. I mean is he like you? Does he like the same thing as you? Does he look like you?"

"When you see him, you'll see the resemblance. When you meet him, you'll like him. I'm sure he'll like you, too! And-"

Ryu allowed a tired laugh. "I'm sorry, Sai. But I don't think I'll live to see that day."

Sai's world shook. She swallowed down a sob. She had to be strong. Strong for Ryu. "Wha… what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice breaking. "Of course you'll live. You have to live! You can't die! Think of your wife! Think of your future children! You have to live! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!"

Ryu's hand stroked Sai's hair. "Sai, I'm mostly gone all ready. Tell my wife that I loved her, won't you? And…" he coughed. "Our mission. Please."

Sai nodded. "I understand. I'll finish it."

"Thank you." The relief in Ryu's voice made Sai cringed. Was their mission so important that he could no longer care for his own life?

"Sai, I want you to know my real name."

Sai's eyes widened. She knew that it was strictly forbidden to tell others your name. It must mean that Ryu trusted Sai enough. Or perhaps he really was… Sai swatted that thought away as fast as it came. He couldn't be. No. He couldn't be…

"My real name, Sai, is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Draco…" Sai whispered. "And I, Mr. Draco, am Danni. Danni Phantom."

Ryu smiled. "Danni," he mumbled. "Such a sweet name. Grow well, Danni. Grow well…"

And Draco "Ryu" Malfoy ceased to breath.

* * *

WUAC!! Man! Typing the last part made me cry! I love Draco!!! 


	7. This Thing Called Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Echoing Green Jubilation or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

_Sweeteen19_: It was important for the plot. And your welcome for bring in Danni! I just love her! She's soooo cute!

_Queen B of Randomness_: Although my computer's still pretty much broken, I wouldn't mind if you sent it to my email. Hope to hear from you! And thanks!

_Dpbuckeye_: LOL. Sorry. I guess I'm not making much sense. I'll try to answer your questions in the story, though. But if by the end of it, the questions are still not answered, email me.

_Ali Phantom_ : AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! It's the purposely misspelled word!!!!! Run for your lives!!!!! LOL. Thanks for the cookies!!! Two cookies!!!! (starts to munch nosily) Yay!!!!! And yeah, the first part was sad…

_Piloneo_: … Danni… a Death Eater?!?!?!?!? Whoa! Seriously scary thought! As for Draco like-liking Danni… I must say I agree! But I promise that it's not like that.

_Shiva the Sarcastic_: Thanks!

_Evelyn Lucia_: I guess in the end, that's all we can really do. Hope for the best. And yeah… Draco's dead. (sobs)

_Shadow Moss_: XD!!!! Draco and Danni together!!!!! Don't know why, but that makes me laugh. And no, Danni and Draco are not together like couples. They're together for a… I won't spoil it for you!

Fruit's Other Note: Computer's still down, blah, blah, blah… This chapter'll explain about Danni. And I'm sorry for its shortness. And a special extra chapter will go to the person who can guess who the scarred lanky person is! Just write down your guess along with your review and your email. I'll contact you as soon as I'm able! Clue: He is not an OC.

**Six** /**This Thing Called Life**

"Hey Clockworks," Vlad started again.

The said ghost let out a long sigh. "Yes, Vlad?" he asked. He hadn't expected Vlad to be so curious about everything!

"What's the boy's other destiny?"

Clockworks looked blankly at Vlad.

"You said that he'll be the link between the human and the ghost world. What's his other destiny?"

Clockworks debated whether or not to tell Vlad the whole truth. In the end, he decided that it was okay to tell the curious halfa. After all, he'll end up finding out about it sooner or later.

"The truth is," Clockworks began. "That boy's destiny is to help save the world by helping the light."

Vlad looked at Clockworks curiously.

Clockworks sighed again. How to explain? "Vlad, there are… _things_ in life that you can't explain. Things like… well… Things like magic."

"Are you saying that magic exists? Don't be ridiculous!"

"I figured you'd say that."

"You mean it really does exist?" The pure fascination on Vlad's face made Clockworks wonder about the age of the said man. He looked like a five year old, told that Santa would bring a special treat for him!

"Yes. You should learn it. Just in case, you know, you run into a wizard."

Vlad's mouth dropped. "You mean wizards…?!!??!!"

"Yes. And so do witches and giants and dragons and-"

"That's amazing! Let's go look at them! Please? Please?"

If it wasn't for his fascination, Vlad would've noticed that he was acting like a small boy, begging his parents for ice cream. But Vlad was Vlad, and he could care less about that. Not when he figured out that there exists a new world waiting to be ruled over.

Clockworks sighed for the third time. This was going to be hard.

* * *

Sai, who we now know is really Danni, decided that she should fly. After whispering goodbye to her now gone partner, she went ghost and began to fly.

_Our mission. Please._

Danni remembered the desperation in Ryu's- no, Draco's- voice. She had to do this. She had to. And she loathed every moment of it. _If only humans aren't such pig-headed idiots!_ But there were no use thinking such thoughts. All she could do was face forward and plunge forth.

_And die_, she added.

Death. She had come close to dieing. But Danny was there to save her. Because Danny was her cousin. Because that's what families do for each other. It wasn't fair that Danni couldn't save Draco. They were like family, too! So why couldn't Danni save Draco? Was this some unwritten rule that only Danny could save a person's life but she couldn't?

_If my life was a show, I would've been able to save Draco_. Danni's lips curled into a cruel smile. How useless that thought was! How stupid! Her life wasn't a show! Never mind that even if it was, the creator of the show would control everything. If they wanted, they would still kill Draco anyway just out of sheer curiosity.

She remembered when she first met Draco. It was after she flew dramatically off into the sunset.

_**----- Flashback -----**_

_**Danni felt brilliant. She's always wanted to go to London. And here she was at London. She had sneaked in and out of a boat. That's how she arrived there. She felt a bit remorse about that. But that was okay. As long as she did a good deed to make up for that, she would be fine.**_

_**She filled her lungs with London air. It smelt so fresh now that she was no longer on that boat. No matter how classy the boat looked, it was still a boat and it had smelt musty inside. But now…**_

"_**Hey kid, are you lost? You shouldn't be standing here all by yourself like that. Don't you know that it's dangerous out here?"**_

_**Danni looked over to see a strange looking man. He had short silvery blonde hair, and concerned grey eyes. He wore normal clothing. Baggy jeans and green T. He looked normal enough. But Danni knew right then and there that that man was special. And she trusted him right away. Almost like fate…**_

"_**Why is it so dangerous out here, mister?" she asked carefully. Danny had warned her about talking to strangers before. But the man didn't feel like a stranger.**_

_**The said man looked this way and that as if to make sure that no one was listening to them talk. Then he turned to Danni. "Don't you know that there's a war going on?"**_

_**Danni's eyes widened. A war? Certainly that couldn't be! It had to be a mistake! There was no news about wars! **_

"_**Ryu!" called a voice.**_

_**Danni felt obligated to look. A tall and lanky man came running to the silver-haired one. He had a nasty looking scar starting from a little above his left eye and running down toward his neck. He, too, wore normal looking clothing. Jeans with red T.**_

"_**It's done!" Then the man turned to Danni. "Who're you?"**_

"_**I'm Da-"**_

"_**She's Sai," the other man said.**_

_**Danni shot him a look. What was the man saying? She didn't even know him! What was he talking about? She wasn't Sai! "I'm not-"**_

"_**Sai," the man said firmly. "Your name is Sai."**_

_**The lanky man understood and gave Danni a pitying look. "She's so young…" he mumbled.**_

"_**Sai, this man is Blake. I am Ryu. And you, I'm afraid, must come with us."**_

"_**Wh… why?" Danni began to have a horrid feeling of this. But her trust didn't ebb away. And she trusted her instincts.**_

"_**Ryu, just let her go. She's got nothing to do with us," Blake growled, trying to steer the other man away from Danni.**_

"_**No. She saw our faces. She'll tell. And unlike like the Death Eaters, we don't kill innocents."**_

_**Blake shook his head in disgust. "Being forced to join a war is worse than death. You know that."**_

_**There's that talk of war again! Danni's brows furrowed. She had a horrid feeling about this. But her trust was there. And she really didn't want to walk away. Even if she could leave, she still wanted to stick around that man. He was interesting.**_

_**Ryu let out a light laugh. "Do I?"**_

_**With the disgusted look pestered onto his face, Blake turned to Danni. But when he spoke, it was to Ryu. "What good will she be? She's just a child."**_

"_**I don't know," Ryu admitted. "But I have a good feeling about her."**_

_**Still Blake didn't let go of his disgust. Instead, he just led away. And that was that.**_

_**----- Flashback -----**_

It still made no sense. How she just naturally trusted Draco. And how Draco had naturally known her use. It was like fate. Perhaps that's what it all was. All a small theater where everyone was controlled by fate. Perhaps that's why she survived the longest. Perhaps that's why she and Danny became friends. Perhaps…

Danni's eyes widened. For a second there, she thought she saw Danny! She stopped flying and just hovered in the air. Yes! That was him all right. It was Danny! But… why was he surrounded by masked people…?

Oh.

That should've been obvious.

Death Eaters.

Joy.

* * *

A special extra chapter will go to the person who can guess who the scarred lanky person is! Just write down your guess along with your review and your email. I'll contact you as soon as I'm able! Clue: He is not an OC.

WUAC!!!!


	8. Blanket of Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Papa Roach or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

_Dpbuckeye_: Yep! It is a boy! But which boy?

_Shadow Moss_: O.o… Lucius? Whoa… And yeah, Danni and Draco isn't a couple.

_Sweeteen19_: I'm trying with the updating thing, but it isn't working. And no, it's not Snape.

_Hikarisailorcat_: I'm trying my best. Please bear with me.

_Amber-Phantom_: Yes. I'm evil. (grins) But I couldn't help it! All authors lives to write cliffhangers!

_Shiva the Sarcastic_: If I told you that this is me updating as fast as I can, would you hate me?

_Queen B of Randomness_: Nope and nope. Keep guessing. But about the Phantom Planet… OMG!!! It's such a perfect ending!!! Damnit! I wanted them to continue!!!! (starts to bawl her eyes out)

_Evelyn Lucia_: LOL. Harry to the rescue! … or it could be…. (spoiler!)

_pisces93_: Sure thing! I'm just glad that someone suggested a title this early! (tackle and hugs pisces93)

Fruit's Other Note: Whoa… no one got who the man is… Okay. Since I'm bored, I'm going to let that contest stay on for a while. The extra chapter will go to whoever can figure him out and there's clues all over this chapter! By the way, did you know that this chapter was supposed to be chapter nine? I'm working faster than I expected, although I update a bit slowly…

**Seven/Blanket of Fear**

Today, Clockworks felt a bit curious. Usually, when he took a ghost or human under his wing, they'd try to get him to go back in the past to change something or they'd try to go to the future. However, Vlad did no such thing. He just accepted the future as is and went along with the present. It confused Clockworks… a little bit. But it was… puzzling to say the least.

"Vlad, don't you want to know the future? Or maybe go back to the past and snag Maddie?"

There was a slight pause as Vlad gathered his composer at the comment. Then he turned to face Clockworks. "As for the future, I have no need to know of such things. If I knew my future, all I'd be doing is worrying over it that I can't focus on the present. And why should I do such foolish things when I can rule the world without the knowledge of the future?"

Vlad turned away from Clockworks. "As for the past… if I change the past, what would become of the present? What would become of my ghost powers? What would become of my money?"

Clockworks nodded, although Vlad couldn't see it. "I see…" Then Clockworks asked the question that's been bugging him for a while. "But if you had a chance, would you take it?"

Vlad's heart shook. Oh how he wanted to! He could care less about the present! If only he had Maddie by his side! But he had to put on a brave front. He couldn't let Clockworks know the truth of his desires. "Perhaps," he drawled.

"Then let me show you something."

Vlad, curious, followed Clockworks to the ghost's home in the Ghost Zone.

Once there, Clockworks pointed at a mirror. The mirror sparked before clearing into a scene. Vlad's mouth dropped. In the scene, Maddie and Jack were arguing furiously over Santa Claus. A young boy with black hair cried softly while a dog came and… Well…

"That's the kind of parents they become?!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Actually, that happened last year."

Vlad glared at Clockworks. "I thought I was going to see the future," he said, crossly.

Clockworks smirked. "That's just it. You can't."

"Huh?"

"This is what I wanted to show you. Halfas weren't supposed to become that way. They all had different futures waiting for them. And when they become Halfas in the present, their future flips and changes."

Vlad paled. He had a different path waiting for him if it wasn't for that idiot of a friend, Jack Fentom! He became slightly jealous. He could've had a normal life! But he also felt special. By becoming a halfa, he'd become something not even Fate itself expected! But then another question came to him.

"But you knew of the boy's future."

Clockworks smiled. And as gently as he can, he told Vlad the truth. "He, too, was never supposed to become a Halfa. But his future is vital to the survival of the wizarding community. So most of his future cannot be altered."

"Can you explain a bit thoroughly?"

"So basically, if I went back in time and killed Adolf Hitler before he became the dictator-"

"Then you'd stop the whole Holocaust!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Actually, no."

"No?" Confusion covered Vlad's face.

"See, I can't get rid of major people or events. All I'd change is the state of Hitler."

"State?"

"He'd be a spirit."

Vlad groaned. "Can't you just tell me everything before you start a lecture of things I don't know?"

Clockworks sighed. "There's a big difference between spirits and ghosts. Spirits are dead humans come back to life or hanging onto life. Ghosts are-"

"I know what they are. But I don't understand what you mean by the spirit."

Clockworks shook his head. "You will one day."

* * *

"Don't move."

Danny stifled a groan. Not more freaks!

"Are you or are you not Danny Phantom?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. There couldn't be anyone who knows who he really is! At least, not in Britain! So what was going on?

He turned sharply. He was faced with a group of masked people with hoods pulled down. They were all wearing a dress. A dark-colored dress. So Danny assumed that they were all females, even though the person who spoke had a deep voice.

"So what if I am?" Danny demanded.

The hooded group each held up a stick. Danny didn't stifle his groan this time. Of all the luck! They were playing the same charade as his 'uncle' Harry Potter! Maybe everyone in Britain was crazy like that…

"From your reaction, I'd say that you've met a wizard before?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Magic don't exist," he snapped.

"This only makes it easy for us." There was great amusement in the woman's voice. She motioned for the others to surround Danny. The others happily complied. Then she waved her stick around. "Cru-"

"Wait!" Danny shouted, holding his arms out.

The leader paused in mid-spell. "Yes?"

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried, striking a pose with his eyes closed.

The group stared at Danny. Confusion settled in the air when nothing seemed to happen. Danny took a quick peek. He could practically feel the bafflement of the group. He didn't fight off the smirk forming. Then, when the group was becoming slightly less confused, Danny broke into a run.

"Get him!"

Adeline rushed through his veins as he began to pick up speed. He wasn't as fast as he was when he used to fly, but that was okay. He was physically fit and that bought him distance that he needed. Why those freaks were chasing him and what they wanted with him was a mystery to Danny. But right now, all he knew was that they were chasing him and that he'd be in big trouble if he got caught.

"Danny! Danny, over here!"

Danny looked over and saw, to his surprise, Danni, in her human form near an alleyway.

"D… Danni? Whau…?" But Danny came to Danni.

"Danni, what're you doing here?"

"Not now! This way!" Danni grabbed Danny and they wove through the alleyway. What Danni was looking for was a complete anonymous to Danny. But Danni was here. _How_? And Danni was helping him.

Danni ran through different routes and before she knew it, she was there. The Serpent Alliance's fifth hideout. Hopefully, it was empty. And it was.

She motioned Danny to be quiet and they sneaked in. She crouched low and motioned Danny to follow the example. And in a voice lower than a whisper, she said, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Danny exclaimed. Danni gave him _the_ look. So he quieted down. "Never mind that, what're you doing here?"

With a sigh, Danni told him about what happened to her after she left dramatically into the sunset. Then, she went on to explain. "See, it turned out that Blake and Ryu are in this organization called Serpent Alliance. This place here is one of its many hideouts."

"Can you explain a bit more about this war?"

"Certainly. See, it all began when an evil man who everyone calls he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who became famous. Rather, infamous. See, he was really evil and began to kill people for eleven years. Mud-bloods, muggles, blood traitors, you name them!"

"What're those?"

Danni rolled her eyes. "Muggles are what they call normal people without magic. Mud-bloods are people who should be normal but somehow got magical abilities. And blood traitors are those who are pure-bloods who associate with muggles or mud-bloods."

Danny nodded, taking it all in. Of course, he really didn't believe in any of these. But if Danni believed in these, he could give it a chance… right?

"Anyways, this you-know-who received some information that said that he'd be defeated. So he went to the Potter Mansion where he killed the unfortunate Potters expect for Harry Potter, the guy who's supposed to defeat you-know-who."

"Wait, _Harry Potter_? _He's the one?!"_

Danni gave her cousin a confused look. "Yeah. Wait. You've heard of him?"

"Heard of him? He's my uncle!"

"What?!"

So Danny told Danni about his story. About the CATs and Dan and the Nasty Burger and his uncle and Vlad and etc. By the end of it, Danni felt overwhelmed. Her cousin was the nephew of the one and the only Harry Potter. How could this be?

There was a silence.

"Anyways… can you tell me more about the war?"

"Ri….right…" Distractedly, Danni told Danny about the story of how Harry Potter foiled you-know-who's plan time and time again. Of course, while talking, she was interrupted by Danny's questions such as, "What's Hogwarts?" and "Who's so-and-so again?" But Danni always brought the focus back to the war. She brought Danny's attention to how some people called the Slytherins became tired of being blamed for you-know-who and broke away, becoming a group called the Serpent Alliance. They refused you-know-who but at the same time, refused with the Order of Phoenix. ("What're those?"-"Ugh!") Finally, she came to an end with her latest mission.

"See, we were supposed to convince the minister of the muggle world that we are good people and to watch out for Death Eaters and etc. But our plan back-fired. They attacked us instead and… Ryu was… was…" she gulped. "Plan B was that if the muggle minister refused us, then that we'd go back to you-know-who."

"But he's evil!"

"I know," Danni said softly. "That's why I decided to work for the Order of the Phoenix."

Danny nodded slowly. It made some sense. But it was still confusion. He didn't get most of the words that Danni said.

"So now what?" he asked.

"We find your uncle. Then we help him. I'm not going to sit by idly. No way." _This is for you, Ry- I mean Draco._

"Right. That's a great idea and all but…"

"But?"

"I kinda don't have any idea as to where he might be."

Danni cursed softly under her breath. "What were you thinking running away like that?"

"Hey, I didn't ask for my uncle to be a legendary person who's supposed to kill an evil psycho path!!"

"Well I didn't ask for war!"

"And I didn't ask to be chased around by weirdoes waving a stick!"

"Neither did I!"

"Then stop screaming at me!"

"You're the one who started!"

"Well-"

"I hear voices!"

Danni and Danny stopped arguing. They exchanged quick glances. Time to run.

* * *

WUAC!!!! 


	9. Here's to the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Eve 6 or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

_HikaruOfDreams_: Thank you!

_Em Phantom_: It doesn't make sense? (scratches head) Uh… you can email me if you really don't get it. I'll try to answer them without ruining the story for you. But as for the longer chapter with later updates… (grins) I can deal with that!

_EdwardsLover_: Good to hear that!

_Shiva the Sarcastic_: (hug/grope/tackle) I love you! Marry me!

_pisces93_: Sure thing!

_Evelyn Lucia_: LOL. I second that!

_Queen B of Randomness_: Ech! I really wished they would continue… (sobs) But as for Voldemort… nope.

_Amber-Phantom_: Trying hard here!

_Dpbuckeye_: LOLZ. Run faster!!!!

_egyptianqueen777_: Er… die? That's a bit extreme… LOL. You'll just have to strangle me to make me update faster, then!

Fruit's Other Note: Weird… no one still can figure it out… I'm pretty much surprised. At least you can say that everyone guessed in the reviews aren't the right guesses.

Fruit's Other Other Note: Well…. The good news is that my computer is fixed! (Finally!) The bad news… well… ever since HP7 came out; I've been going on rants whenever I saw the name "Harry Potter." That includes the times when I tried to sit down and type this story. I go on less rants now, BUT (yes, it's a capital "but") I know you guys are waiting, so I tried my best. Sorry!

THE MOST IMPORTANT NOTE: Major Angst alert! Watch out for another character death!

**Eight/Here's to the Night**

"Vlad, today is the last time I can come see you."

Vlad looked up from his brunch and stared at Clockworks blankly. "Why?"

"Vlad, you can't seriously believe that I can always stop by here."

"Don't you like here?"

"I have my own job to get back to."

"You're just jealous that you can't get those Observer friends of yours to clean your castle."

Clockworks rolled his eyes. If only Vlad knew why he kept those Observers around… he surely would become a laughing stalk of the Ghost Zone!

"Anyways, there's something special that I need to tell you."

"Don't tell me. It's about that Fenton kid again."

"You know me well."

Vlad groaned. "What now?" he demanded, more annoyed now. Clockwork just _had_ to spoil his appetite by talking of the Fenton kid. "Is he going to somehow end up with ice powers or something?"

"Er…"

Vlad smacked his forehead. "He _is_, isn't he?"

Clockwork shrugged innocently. Then he cleared his throat. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I'm here to tell you that you must protect him."

"Must?"

"Yes. You mustn't let him die. Even at the cost of your life."

Vlad snorted. At the cost of his life? Ha! Now that was something to laugh at! Him, Vlad Plassimus, risking his own life for a brat trying to save the world? Ha!

"I will do my best to prevent anything from killing him. But there are times when even my powers are limited. In those moments, I want you to protect him."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Clockworks sighed. Perhaps this really was a bad idea…

* * *

_If I wasn't a Halfa, this would never have happened_, Vlad thought crossly as he and the Harry Potter tried to look for Daniel.

Currently, he was in his ghost form, flying over couple of abandoned alley ways. Harry Potter was god-knows-where and Vlad was content with that. If Clockworks expected him to baby sit this guy as well, then he was very mistaken. Vlad refused to baby sit anyone for as long as he can. Not since Danny's little temper had gotten him in heaps of trouble.

With a sigh, Vlad lowered himself to the ground. He transformed back into his human form.

Really, kids were nothing but trouble. That's why he was glad that he got rid of the clone before she became a full teenager. Imagine what would happen if she was to grow into a teen! "Daddy, get me this!" "Daddy! Now!" "DADDY!!!!!"

Vlad shuddered at the thought. His eardrums would pop! He was grateful that she was no where in Britain.

"Get out of our way!"

Then again, he could suffer the worst of everything.

"Danni? Danny?!"

The two stopped and looked around frantically. When they found out that it was Vlad, though. Danny relaxed. As for Danni…

"Die, Plassimus!"

Vlad caught her before she could punch him. "So why's _she_ doing here?" he asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "Where's my uncle?"

It took two seconds for Vlad to realize that Danny was talking of Harry Potter. It took another two seconds for Vlad to realize that Danni had stopped struggling. And it took another two seconds to realize that the two must be chased. Or else they wouldn't be breathing this hard.

"Who's after you?" he demanded. If there are creeps after these two, hanging around them would make him a target as well! He didn't want that!

"Death Eaters," Danni said, trying to break away from Vlad's grip.

Vlad, however, was too busy thinking to realize that his grip was hurting the young halfa. They were being chased by Death Eaters. How the heck is that even possible? The Death Eaters shouldn't know who Danny Phantom is! No one, with the expectation of himself and Clockworks, knew about the future! So how…?

"I found them!"

Vlad cursed. Where was that Potter guy when he needed him the most? Although Vlad could do some magic, he could, at best, perform the most simplest of the simplest. He couldn't take on a magically trained third-year, let alone a Death Eater! Undoubtedly, he was screwed.

"Danni!"

"I'm right here, you don't have to scream," she answered, irritated.

It was then that Vlad realized that he was still holding her fist. He let her go. "Can you apparate?"

Danni gave him a dirty look. "If I could, do you honestly believe that I'd let _them_ chase us around?"

Vlad sighed. So much for that plan. "Look," he began, "I know that you don't like me, but if we are to survive this, we have to do it together."

"Yeah right," Danny grumbled. "You'll just run away as soon as the fight begins."

Well, there goes that plan.

"Crucio!"

There was no longer any time to think. Vlad was hit square on the chest with the spell and fell to his knees, screaming in pain. He knew that the spell was dark and painful, but he didn't know just how painful. And he was sad to find out.

The spell finally gave and Vlad shuddered. Danni and Danny were both being treated the same. They were all gasping for breaths and shivering. It hurt. It hurt a lot and he had no physical wound to prove it. He hated it. He hated being helpless when he needed to be strong. He hated pain. And most of all, he hated that Clockworks had chosen him for this path. Or maybe that was fate. But it didn't matter; he was blaming it all on Clockworks anyways.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally croaked.

"Well, seeing that the Dark Lord had promised a hefty reward for the head of the Phantom boy… I say this is a great opportunity to practice my Cruico charm. I think I might be getting a bit rusty."

A round of cruel laughter went around. Vlad gritted his teeth.

_There are times when even my powers are limited. In those moments, I want you to protect him._ Vlad sneered. He would never give up his life!

The Death Eaters took that as a sign of resistant and fired another round of Cruicios.

Vlad was shaking. And from that, he knew that Danni and Danny were in worse forms. Was it really necessary to give up three lives?

No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't die! Never! Not for these brats!

Another round of Crucios brought forth another scream from his throat. He didn't even remember them stopping!

The children must be suffering so much, though. He couldn't help but to pity them. How intense their pain would be! But he wasn't going to sacrifice his life for them! He wouldn't! He couldn't! He loved life!

_You mustn't let him die. Even at the cost of your life._ But he didn't want to die! Vlad didn't want to die! He didn't want to let go of life!

He gritted his teeth and gulped down the scream that had been tormenting his throat. He had to make sure that Danny lived. He had to. Clockworks obviously couldn't do anything. It was up to him. But if he was to begin to start distracting the Death Eaters and Danni and Danny got away, he wouldn't have enough energy left to get away himself. It was simple. Save two or all three of them die. But either way, he would still end up dead. What sort of messed up life was this?

Shakily, Vlad forced his legs to carry him. He stood up and faced the Death Eaters. The crucios stopped.

"Oh? You still can stand?"

Damn right Vlad could stand. But he only had so much strength left. He possibly couldn't stand and fight for too long. And he doubted that he had enough energy to kill anyone, either. Injure, maybe, but kill? Not likely.

"We'll just make sure that you can never stand again!"

He knew that. He knew that this would be his last. He will never stand after this.

More laughter filled the air.

Vlad felt Danni stirring behind him. Good, she must've survived. He needed her to stay awake for this plan to work.

"Danni," he rasped. "Get Danny out of here. Go in your ghost form. Now!"

At the word, "Now" Vlad changed into his ghost form. He wasn't going to go down without a fight!

With a sinister grin, Vlad sent red lasers around at the Death Eaters. He noted that Danni was flying off with Danny in hand. At least Clockworks would be happy.

"Cruico!"

Vlad had been through this spell too long to let it affect him greatly, this time. He closed his eyes tightly and fired random lasers around.

* * *

Danni didn't realize that she was crying until her vision became fuzzy. She cursed herself for being so weak. Why would she even cry? Because of the little pain that the Death Eaters put her through? Because of the fact that it was _that_ monstery that she was planning to join? Because Danny, no matter how hard she tried, wouldn't wake up? Or perhaps the most important reason was that she had left Vlad.

Sure, she never really got along with the old man, but he _was_ still her father. No. She couldn't think like this. Vlad was alive. He had to be. He would most likely run away at the last minute and spring up later saying, "Fooled ya!"

She shook her head. Of course, Vlad wouldn't do that. He'd be more dignified. He'd be more like, "What? You've been worried about little old me?" and raise his brow up in a questioning manner.

She laughed. Or perhaps Vlad would say, "So you do care about your father!"

She choked back a sob. She might've considered him her father once, but not anymore. Not since his betrayal. That's right. He betrayed her. He deserved whatever the Death Eaters would give him. She wasn't going to cry over him. Not now, not ever.

She dropped to the ground. It was getting really hard holding up both herself and Danny up in the air. And Danny wouldn't wake up. If only he did… then they could go ghost and-

She stopped the thought. Danny couldn't go ghost. He was dependent on her right now. How odd. For the most of her life, she had been telling every one of how great Danny was and how great fighter he was and so on and so forth. But now, he couldn't even win against her in a duel.

"Danny?"

The voice jerked Danni out of her thoughts. She looked up to two brilliant green eyes. She gasped. Could this be?

She searched his forehead and found it. The infamous thunder-shaped scar. It was Harry Potter.

"M… Uncle Potter!" she called. If he was Danny's uncle, then he was Danni's uncle as well.

Harry Potter looked taken back at her. "Um… who're you?"

"I'm Danni. I'm Danny's cousin," she explained. "And he's hurt! There were Death Eaters every where and we were running but we got caught and they started throwing crucios at us and Vlad told us to leave and Danny won't wake up and-"

Harry held up his hand. "Then we'll have to take him to the Order…" he paused. "Wait. How do you know about Death Eaters?"

"I'm with the Serpent's Alliances. And I have been for quite a long time now. But that's not important. We have to take care of Danny."

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay. But you're still going to be questioned."

"Okay, okay! Just help Danny!"

Harry held the two close. Then he apparated away to Headquarters.

He carried Danny while Danni followed silently behind. He knocked on the door three times.

"What's wrong with London Bridge?" asked a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Danni raised a brow. The London Bridge?

"It's falling down," Harry answered, however, with the utmost ease.

"And who cares the most?"

"My Fair Lady."

"Okay. You may enter."

Then the door sprang open.

Danni, still a bit baffled, walked in after Harry.

"Harry!" A lady with bushy hair shouted. Then she stopped. "Who… are these?"

"They were attacked by Death Eaters. We have to treat them immediately."

Without another word, she used her magic to lift Danny from Harry's arms and took him aside. Danni was about to follow when Harry interrupted her.

"You," he said, "are coming with me."

Numbly, she nodded and allowed him to lead her away.

By then, Vlad was long away from her thoughts.

* * *

He knew he was tiring. He knew that he couldn't take them all on. He knew all these and yet, he _had_ to. He had to continue on. He had to buy Danni more time to escape. Danny was the hope of the humans and ghosts. He had to survive.

"He's going crazy!"

"Kill him!"

Vlad smiled. Finally. His end was here.

"Avada…"

Vlad fired another laser, tiredly. The cruicos have really taken a horrible toll on him.

"Kedavra!"

And he welcomed the darkness.

-----------------------------------

Clockworks sighed heavily. The deed was done. Vlad was gone.

_If only he knew the truth_, Clockworks thought. _If only he knew that this was something that has been fated to happen. Something that couldn't be changed. No matter how anyone struggled. Vlad, you were supposed to die, protecting Danny._

Clockworks covered his face, hiding the tears that threatened in his eyes. No one was watching, but he had to cover his face. No one should see him crying. He shouldn't have become attached in the first place!

He quickly wiped away the tears. He had another place to go to, now. Another poor soul to see.


	10. Silent Relvelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Galneryus or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

_Em Phantom_: Trying my best here. And good to hear that you understand a bit more now.

_Shiva the Sarcastic_: Oops. I think I crept you out a bit too much. LOL. Sorry. I was just happy and all. J

_Horselvr4evr123_: Oh… I'm reeeeaaaaallllllllllyyyyyy sorry! I knew something was a bit off. But good to know that you enjoyed the story!

_Queen B of Randomness_: (sobs) I know. Vladdy's finally gone… (sob) As for the other guy… well… everyone seemed to have forgotten about him…

_HikaruOfDreams_: Yep… (cries)

_Dpbuckeye_: Well… that's why this is a fanfiction, right? But yeah… it is still kinda hard to believe that he'll protect Danny before he dies.

_Evelyn Lucia_: Yes. It had to be done…

_Amber-Phantom_: Glad you love dramas! I'm doing my best as to updating.

_egyptianqueen777_: Who knows where it'll go? And what will Clockwork do? (smirk) You'll just have to wait to find out!

_LiLIndianPrinzess_: I'm doing my best here!

_Golden feathers Edward_: Thank you. I'll try hard.

**Nine/Silent Revelation **

"Master! Master!"

Voldemort hissed in displeasure. He hated being disturbed when he was in his Room of Evil, as he called it. He peeked out from the room.

"What do you want?" he snapped in a nasty tone.

"Master! We found the young Malfoy!"

That caught Voldemort's attention. He jumbled out of the room. "Bring him in!" he demanded.

"Yes master."

The Death Eater ran back out. After a while, he and some other Death Eaters hauled an inhumanely thin body in. Voldemort slowly edged toward the body.

Draco Malfoy had his eyes closed, hiding those grey eyes of his. He was pale, with dirt and grime covering his face and his body. There were holes in his chest, and dried blood all over. Voldemort stared for a while.

"Why is he sleeping?" he demanded.

The Death Eaters all scrambled to answer him, but were all too afraid of the Dark Lord's cruicio.

"Well," finally, a brave soul began speaking. "He's dead, master."

There was an awkward pause in the room. "Dead?" Voldemort whispered.

Fear swallowed up the Death Eaters' vocal chords.

"Bring me Lucius!" Voldemort demanded finally.

The Death Eaters were only happy to get out of the Dark Lord's sight.

* * *

Theodore Nott could not hide his smirk. How easy it was to get through the Order's defense! He turned to face his accomplice, annoyance replacing his smirk.

"Aren't you done yet, Cho?"

Cho Chang spun around, fire livid in her eyes. "You will not speak to me in that tone," she hissed. "Isn't it enough that I had to take on the Order's oath and everything?" She shivered noticeably.

"I could care less of your troubles. What matters now is that we contact the Dark Lord. Soon, the whole world will bow at his feet!"

Cho grunted. "You don't have to tell me. I all ready know."

"Then hurry up and unwire the floo network!"

Cho rolled her eyes. Really. How did the Dark Lord put up with such an impatient prat?

* * *

"I am Danni Fenton. But in Serpent's Alliance, I'm called Sai. My partner was Ryu, who I believe, is called Draco Malfoy. We were on a mission to convince the muggles that we're the good guys. But the plan failed miserably and Ryu was… was…" Danni gulped down a lump. "He was killed."

Harry blinked, slowly letting the news sink in. Draco Malfoy was dead? And… he was with the Serpent's Alliance, and not with the Death Eaters? How was this possible? Wasn't the Malfoy family line strongly tied to the Dark Lord? But he held back all of his questions.

"I see… but that doesn't explain why you were with Danny," Harry continued.

"I found him. He was surrounded by Death Eaters. So we ran away together. Later we found Vlad and…" her eyes widened. "Oh no! We left Plassimus! We have to go and help him! He's still back there!"

Harry nearly fell backwards at the suddenly outburst. He held up his hand, trying to calm the poor girl down. "Danni," he said in a leveled tone. "I don't know who this Plassie-guy is, but listen to me. If he is with the Death Eaters, by now, he would be-"

"Don't say it!" Danni snapped. "Don't say that! He's okay! He _has_ to be! He's _the_ Plassimus! He has to be okay! He has to be…"

She didn't understand why she was being so overprotective over the father who had betrayed her. She should be glad of his absence! Perhaps it was the way Plassimus had tried to protect them all. Yes. That was all. She wasn't trying to speak up for him because he was her father. He had won a little of her respect as he tried to protect them.

Harry nodded slowly. "Of course," he said. "We'll send someone to go check on him. Until then… would you like some hot coco?"

"Sure. Wait. Can I use your floo network? I have to report to the Serpent's Alliance, but I haven't been able to."

"I don't see why not," Harry admitted. "But just in case, you'll have someone watching over you twenty-four/seven. Understand?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Voldemort glowered on the other side. "What is it?" he snapped.

"I'm here at the Order's hideout!"

That put Voldemort in a better mood. "I got it. I'll send some ghosts over to research the place."

"Master, what would I do until then?"

"Stay low," Voldemort said.

"Yes Master."

Then the connection ended. Theodore pouted. No words of compliment from the Dark Lord…yet again.

"Someone's coming!" Cho, who had been the guard, exclaimed. "Hurry up and hide!"

She ran over to the floo fire place and tried to make it seem as nothing had happened. She had only succeeded in making the place messier when Ron Weasley and Danni walked in.

"Oh. Hey Cho. I didn't see you coming in," he said. "Who're you calling?"

Cho just shrugged helplessly. "I… I was…" Then she spotted Theodore, who was hiding behind a flower pot. Her mouth dropped. Just how stupid was that boy?! And what if he exposed her? She'd die on the spot!

Ron followed Cho's gaze. "Theodore!" he growled. "Danni stay put!"

Ron pulled out his wand and screamed, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Theodore fell like a log onto the ground. Ron frowned. It shouldn't have been that easy. But most importantly, how did Theodore escape his prison?

"Cho, please help Danni use the floo. I'm going to take _him _back where he belongs."

Ron grabbed the petrified Death Eater and pulled him out of the room.

Cho breathed a sigh of relief. It looked as if she'll live for today. Then she turned to Danni, who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Uh… hello?" she asked. Did the kid figure it out?

"Hello." Then Danni swung her fist and knocked Cho out.

"Hmph! A watch twenty-four/seven? Not in my life!"

Danni grabbed a handful of floo and threw it in the fire place. She said the Serpent's Alliacne's main hideout.

"Yes?"

"Blake, it's me, Sai."

"Sai! Are you okay? You haven't come back! Where are you?"

"I'm with the Order right now."  
"WHAT?!"

"Listen! Ryu… he…"

"We know."

Danni stared at Blake. "H… how?"

"Voldemort was only happy to let everyone know," Blake answered grimly.

Danni nodded sorrowfully. "I see…"

"So the plan failed then?" Blake asked.

Danni nodded again.

"I understand. We, the Slytherines, were never meant to separate from the Dark Lord. We must return to him and hope that he has a heart."

"No."

It was Blake's turn to look startled. "What do you mean, 'no?'"

"I refuse to side for Voldemort!"

Blake flinched at the name.

"Blake, you too! You can't seriously want to go back to him!"

"At least he accepts us," Blake whispered softly. "Even back at Hogwarts… no other house understood us. They all called us filthy names behind our backs. They whispered about us in the dark. And as all good Slytherines, we endured. But it's not like that with the Dark Lord. He accepts us for being Slytherines. We're respected for that."

"So you'll become his pet?"

"What else can I do?"

Danni became angry. "You can fight back! Here! With the Order! We can do it! If we all combine our powers, we can do it! We can defeat Voldemort! Because Harry Potter is here!"

Blake laughed softly. "Harry Potter had all his life as a chance to kill Voldemort. If he had killed him earlier, at least fewer people would've died. I refuse to side with Harry Potter. He's nothing but a lost rumor."

Danni nodded slowly. "I would rather side with a lost rumor than to kneel before Voldmort."

Blake's eyes became cold. "So be it. Sai, you are no longer a Serpent."

"I'm not Sai!" Danni cried, proudly. "I am Danni Phantom! Those who side with the dark, tremble in fear! The Halfa will not take this lying down!"

"Goodbye then, Danni."

The connection went dead. Danni huffed angrily at the empty fireplace. If that's the way Blake was going to play his cards, then Danni had no choice. She would have to go to him herself.

Danni looked down at Cho. She was still unconscious. Really, what an easy clue she had given Ron! Obviously Cho was a Death Eater!

Danni shook her head. No time for that now. She quickly turned into a ghost. Soon, she was flying through the air, looking for the Serpent's Alliance's hideout.

* * *

Danny was awake and there was no one around. No Plassimus, no Death Eaters, no witches or wizards, no random ghosts trying to take over the world, no Sam, no parents, no Jazz, no Tucker, no Uncle Harry, and no Danni.

"Is this Heaven?" he asked no one in particular.

A soft chuckle caught his ears. He looked up. Clockwork.

"What're you doing here?" he growled.

"To check on you. I wanted to make sure that you're ready for the final battle of the war."

"Final… battle?"

"It's going to be here, Daniel. The battle between Light and Dark."

"Riiiight… and what does that have to do with me?"

"Well," Clockwork began, looking a bit confused, "to start us off, you're here. So, most likely, you'll be stuck in the battle."

Danny groaned. "Great. Another one. And Phantom isn't even here!"

Clockwork debated whether to tell Danny or not. Finally, his conscience defeated his common sense. "Danny, the truth is. Phantom is here."

Danny stared blankly at Clockwork. "What're you talking about? If Phantom is here, I'd be able to transform!"

"Phantom is here, but you can't reach him. Because of the impact of your… suicidal incident… to make sure that you survived, he must've used up all of his ghost energy. The fact that you can tap into it is a proof that Phantom is still with you."

"But… why can't I talk to him?"

"… Do you normally talk to yourself?"

"No. Why?"

"Then, of course, you can't talk to him. He is you."

"But why can't I go ghost?"

"I told you; he used up all of his ghost energy. Even if you went ghost, you'd just transform right back, because you don't have enough energy to stay in that form."

"Oh… when would I be able to transform?"

"Who knows?"

Danny smacked his forehead. "You're really useless… Hm… then how am I able to use my ghost powers?"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel… you've been a ghost for this long and you still haven't figured out? You can use your ghost powers whether you turn to Phantom or not."

Suddenly, Clockwork looked up. "Danny, would you like me to prove to you that Phantom is really with you?"

Danny looked at Clockwork, confused. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Clockwork pointed. "There are some ghosts to hunt."

As if on cue, the Mirror Ghost flew through the wall. "I am the Mirror Ghost! I'll take all of your reflecting goodness!! Beware!"

A grin spread on Danny's face. Phantom was still with him! And better yet, he can use his ghost powers! All of his teenage angst was blown away and Danny Fenton, Ghost Hunter, was back in action.

* * *

WUAC!!!!

Return to Top 


	11. Part of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Linkin Park or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

_Em Phantom_: Yep! Isn't it great? And I'm glad that you understand it now!

_egyptianqueen777_: What can I say? I'm hurrying to the finish line. Ha! I'm defeating you, Punch!

_Shiva the Sarcastic_: My offer of marriage still stands! LOL. JK! But I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy it before the angst hits!

_Tsubasahope_: Thank you so much!

_Queen B of Randomness_: And here it is!

_Sweeteen19_: Yep. ;)

_LiLIndianPrinzess_: Doing my best!

_ShadowWolf123_: Um… well… they're going to (spoiler!). Isn't that wonderful?

_Rya Starling_: Thank you so much for you enthusiasm! I'm so touched! Please enjoy before the angst hits!

_Punch_: My partner in crime, I'm so very proud of you. You're reading a DP FF!! About the Sai thing… well… what can I say? I love Sai (from Hikaru no Go). And yeah. Draco's dead. (sobs) And yeah. I worship him. ;) And thanks for the thing about Cho Chang! I didn't know. Then again, I wasn't really caring.

**Ten/Part of Me**

Lucius stared down at his son's body, thousands of thoughts rushing through his head. His eyes moistened. Strange. The only time he had cried was when his parents were killed by Voldemort. But back then, he had cried of relief. He was so glad that he was rid of those parents. That was why he stuck with Voldemort. Because he felt that in a sense that he owned him.

But today, his tears meant something else. Something more bitter. Something more darker. Something more… humane. He was crying for the loss of his son.

How would Narcissa react to the news? She had always been tendered hearted. And she had loved the boy dearly, spoiling him every chance she got. She would be heart-broken. At least, when he had been off with the Serpent's Alliance, she knew that he was eating well and faring well and alive. But now…

Voldemort watched with interest as Lucius's eyes gathered tears. _If I'm not carefully, he'll betray me,_ Voldemort noted. _I better wipe him out before he can do such thing._

And in the Room of Evil, Voldemort drew forth his wand, behind lucius's back.

Lucius did not see it coming. And he was dead within seconds.

* * *

Ron marched with Theodore in his arms. And soon, he was there at the prisoner's area. He then paused. All the guards were unconscious, on the floor. He frowned. Who could have done this?

Throwing Theodore in a cell, Ron moved on to the guards. Good news was that none of them were dead. With a sigh of relief, he ran to Hermione. Surely she would know how to take care of the guards and how to figure out who did this.

* * *

Hermione frowned. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed, her face consorted in despair. "This means that we have spies among us!"

"But 'Mione, we knew that for a long time," Harry said, trying to be gentle with his distressed friend. "That's why we didn't do anything really big."

"But everyone among us is all friends that we have known!" Hermione protested. "This isn't right."

"Since when is Voldemort right?" Ron grunted.

Hermione nodded. Then she suddenly looked up. "Where did you say that you found Theodore?"

"In the Floo Room, remember?'

"And Cho was with you…"

All their eyes widened. "Cho is the spy!?"

* * *

The trio rushed through the halls, alerting everyone they met to watch out for Cho Chang. Soon, there were at the Floo Room, where everything was monitored. Only the people who worked there- for instance, Cho- knew all about the system to figure out how to get around it.

But when they arrived at the Floo Room, they found that Cho was slowly sitting up, rubbing her head. And Danni was no where to be seen.

"Cho! How could you?" Ron blurted as soon as he saw her. "We trusted you!"

Cho looked up at him with wide round eyes. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"It means that you're a spy," Hermione said, a bit softer, "and you've been found out."

Cho's hand shook, slightly. "I… what makes you… say that…?"

But even to her own ears, she sounded pathetic. She bit back her tears. "I... I didn't mean to. I mean… he said… and…"

"So you sold us out?" Harry whispered, kneeling next to Cho. His brilliant green eyes stared sadly at her. "For what purposes? What did he offer to you?"

And Cho blurted into tears. "He said… he said… he promised… that… that… he'll bring Cedric back. And… and…"

Ron raised a brow. "She's still sore about _him_?" he asked Hermione in a low whisper.

Cho pushed Harry away, drawing forth her wand. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you for killing Cedric!"

Both Ron and Hermione drew their wands, pointing at her. Harry stared at Cho with hardened eyes.

"What would that accomplish?" Harry asked, his voice still soft. "Would killing me bring Cedric back? Killing me would only make Voldemort unhappy. Voldemort would kill you for taking his prey. Surely you know this?"

"I don't care! I'll kill you and I'll die as well. We'll both die! I'll see you in Hell, Potter! Avada-"

_Boom!_

Suddenly, a beam of laser shot through from behind them, and a part of the wall collapsed on top of Cho. She tried to twist away, but she was too late. The wall collapsed on her leg, a loud crackling of the bones filling the air. She screamed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared in shock at the shattered wall. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Stay here," he ordered. Then he ran out through the blasted walls, trying to look for the source.

He found it easily. But only because of the random beams of laser that shot out from different angles. And Harry could not believe his eyes. It was his nephew. And he was battling ghosts.

* * *

Danny let out a wild laugh as he shot another laser at another ghost. He had never felt this free before! Another blast sent another ghost spiraling away. But they soon recovered and came back only to be blasted away again. It was times like these that Danny wished that he had the Fenton Thermos. How lovely would it be just to suck them all up?

And Danny was tiring, just a tiny bit, but tiring nonetheless. Sooner or later, he'd run out of energy to shoot lasers. He frowned, wondering at what to do. Well, there was always _that_. But he wasn't sure if he could use it now.

Better something than nothing, right?

Taking a deep breath, Danny screamed.

A great wave of ghostly energy shook the building. Everyone within the building held their ears, wondering the source of the sudden… noise.

When he came to a stop, the ghosts all scattered, afraid to suffer like that again. Danny couldn't help but to smirk. He, as a Ghost Hunter, had succeeded!

Harry rubbed his ears, and hoping that he wasn't completely deaf, he clapped.

Danny looked over with a start. He didn't see anyone nearby. He felt guilty. What if he had hurt his uncle by mistake?

"Great job," Harry said. "Are you sure it's not magic?"

And Danny laughed in relief.

* * *

Clockwork watched with a small smile. So his job here was done. Now to go to the Observers and undo their mistakes the best he can…

And with a flutter of his cape, he left Danny to his uncle. And went to wage war against them.

* * *

"And you're sure that it's here?" Voldemort asked, glaring at the ghost.

"Yes! Now give me that reflective goodness that you have on your head!"

Voldemort twitched. Of all the ghosts to report to him…! The ghost just had to make fun of his bald head!

"Get out of here!" he snapped.

Then he turned to his Death Eaters. "We attack today at six."

The Death Eaters all looked uncomfortably at each other. Then one brave soul spoke out.

"But, my lord! That's when we eat dinner!"

The others agreed. "Yeah! And we're having pizza tonight!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that a muggle's food?"

The Death Eaters stared at each other, trying to find a plausible excuse. They found one.

"No. It… has newt's eyes on it!"

"Yeah! And it also have bat's wings on it!"

"And a hippogriff's toenail!"

"Don't forget the pepperoni!"

Unfortunately, Voldemort knew that pepperoni was a muggle's food. The Death Eater was dead within seconds.

* * *

"Cho, why have you joined him?" Hermione asked. She stood in front of the angered Asian girl, with pity in her eyes.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you!" Cho spat, crying softly. "What more do you want from me? He swore he'll bring Cedric back! He swore!"

"You can't bring back the dead!" Ron growled. Ron felt a growing disgust for the girl that he had once respected. How could someone be so weak? If there really was a way to bring back the dead, then he would… He shook his head. How could he be so naive? You couldn't bring back the dead. A lump grew in his throat. He couldn't bring back _him_.

"You only say that because you use your precious light magic. But there are thousands of things in dark magic that you do not understand! That you don't try to understand! You shun them for all your worth. But admit it, light cannot exist without dark."

"I know that," Hermione said softly. "I know that as long as our side exist, there would be another dark side existing. For one cannot exist without the other. That is the rule of war. But if there was no war… if there wasn't any 'light' or 'dark' or 'evil' or 'good'… if only there was us, and the moment of existing, then… then wouldn't there be any pain. No more loosing of a loved one because of another's anger. Because of their stupid plans. No more."

"'Mione…"

"But how can you promise it? How can you deliver it? How can you bring a world without light or dark? Who will bring it?"

"Harry would," Ron said. He was sure of it. His best friend would bring peace for everyone. And the fact that he was just a sidekick did not wound him as much as it used to. Because for this peace, Harry had given up Quidditch. For this peace, Harry had given up more than half of his humanity. Ron would not allow anyone to even try harming this peace that Harry was trying so hard to achieve.

Cho let out a bitter laugh as she struggled to squirm out from under the piece of wall. "Do you truly believe that? Even here at the Order everyone doubts him! 'The Boy-Who-Lived is nothing but a lost rumor,' they say. All he ever does is stall! If he had killed Voldemort when he had the chance… if he had…" A horrible choking sound came from Cho. "My god…" she sobbed. "My god… there were so many deaths… so many…"

"You can't blame Harry for all that!" Ron protested. "Harry was hurt as much as anyone else by those deaths, if not more!"

"If he wasn't alive-"

"Then Voldemort would reign!" Ron growled. "Think how many more would be dead! Most likely, everyone who isn't a Slytherin would be dead!"

"But if Harry Potter had done something, that many wouldn't be dead! If he had done something rather than watch Hogwarts fall… if he had done something rather than stand there, surely Cedric would be okay! Surely!"

Hermione knelt next to Cho. Awkwardly, she put her arms around the grieving lady. "Don't cry," she said softly. "We can regret every single thing of life but in the end, nothing is accomplished. The best thing to do is to stand strong and face the world as it is. Don't dwell upon the past, but at the same time, do not forget it. Learn from it. And let it become your experience."

Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, won't you move the rock from Cho's leg?"

Reluctantly, Ron obeyed. Soon, the two carried Cho carefully to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Okay! Fine! I get it! We all want to eat pizza for dinner! Then let's go attack now!"

The Death Eaters all looked at each other, trying to think up another excuse. However, they had ran out of excuses a while back and could not offer one to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort eyed the Death Eaters. "Well?" he demanded.

No further prodding was needed. All the Death Eaters ran for their life, to attack a point that the ghost had claimed the Order's hideout.

* * *

Clockwork glared at the Observers, who were nervously fidgeting their fingers.

"Well… how were we supposed to know that they were evil people trying to take over the world?" one Observer asked.

"I told you you'll destroy the whole time sequence! I told you not to do it but you went ahead and doomed us all!"

"But you never do anything!" The Observer protested. "So it was up to us to do something!"

"Is that your best excuse?"

The Observer looked at each other, blinking their huge one eye. "Well… yes."

Clockwork smacked his forehead. "This is why I don't like working with you," he groaned. Then he sighed. "Fine. I'll fix everything… again! But don't you dare complain about what'll happen this time. Goodness knows how much we've messed up Destiny as it is."

"But it's okay if you rewrite everything, right?" the Observer asked, looking at Clockwork with that freakishly large eyes.

Clockwork rolled his eyes. "Well, seeing how this was on the account of you messing up Destiny before…"

"Do not anger us!"

"If you hadn't stroke an argument with me before I was supposed to go and save Danny, none of these would've happened!"

The Observers looked at each other, trying not to look too guilty.

Clockwork threw his arms to the air. "Figures," he mumbled darkly. "You aren't even going to take responsibility for that either. How do I stand you?"

"Because you work for us."

Clockwork raised his brows. "Oh? Since when?"

"Since you're going to rewrite time."

A bitter laugh left Clockwork's mouth. "Is that so? We'll see about that."

* * *

WUAC!!!! 


	12. Leave Our All the Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Linkin Park or Harry Potter.

Fruit's Note: This came from the thought, "What if before Danny can capture Dan, the Nasty Burger blew up?" Then along came the thought, "Harry Potter is funny… Hey! Let's make a crossover!" There's a reason this is in the DP section. It's because Danny will be the main character and the main focus (might be a small POV change, though)

_Firehedgehog_: O.o… Did you know that you were one of my favorite authors three years ago? OMG! This is like… awesome! You reviewed this story even though I never told you anything about me! glomps

_Em Phantom_: WUAC. Weirdos Unite and Conquer! But it's great that you understand everything and that you're enjoying yourself.

_Shiva the Sarcastic_: I'm glad that you liked the pizza bit. I was worried that it was too OOC and too random. But my favorite part, however, is making fun of Voldemort. That was fun.

_Queen B of Randomness_: We have many things in common, my good friend. Many things.

_egyptianqueen777_: Thanks!  As for Hermione… well… I needed someone like Jazz who understood others. If you catch my meaning. Besides, growing up in that war-ridden place is bound to make someone go crazy like that.

_mystery writer5775_: Huh… and I haven't gotten to the real angst yet.

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 1): Well, if you're thinking the way I'm thinking, then yeah. He did.

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 2): That's the reaction I got from practically everyone.

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 3): Of course, darling. We need some humor. And don't hit him yet.

_ArmoredSou_l(ch. 4): LOL! You make me laugh so hard!

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 5): O.o… such language….

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 6): That's kinda funny. I love that guy.

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 7): That's really all we can do, isn't it?

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 8): Don't blame you there.

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 9): Yeah, me neither.

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch.10): Of course! This ff is for him so it'll make no sense if he never came back.

_ArmoredSoul_ (ch. 11): At least it rules the Death Eaters.

Fruit's Other Note: Well… what can I say? Hw? Evil teachers? Etc?

**Eleven/Leave Out All the Rest**

"So what you're telling me is that you're a ghost," Harry said, summing up the complicated story in that one simple sentence.

"Half-ghost," Danny corrected. "And a Ghost Hunter as well."

Harry shook his head, awed. "And you're sure you don't want to learn magic?"

Danny laughed scornfully. "Magic doesn't exist!"

Harry smiled lightly, trying not to take offense in the muggle's statement. Then, more seriously, he asked Danny, "Do you have a cousin named Danni?"

"Danni? Oh! I forgot all about her! Where is she? Is she okay? She's not hurt too badly, is she?"

"Um… about that…" Harry scratched his neck, wondering what to tell the halfa. "She… sort of left."

"But that means that she's okay, right?"

The hope in his voice almost broke Harry's mangled heart. Not really knowing what else to say, he just faked a smile and said, "Sure."

* * *

Danni easily fazed through the magical ward that had been set up at the Serpent's Hideout. It was a secret that not many knew, but ghosts could faze through magic. Danni had found that out the hard way when she and Ryu had been attacked by Death Eaters once.

She tried sneaked around, but found the halls strangely deserted. Frowning, she moved on.

Every room, every office, and even the space behind the plants, Danni searched it all. But not a single soul remained. There was but one room left. This room was called the Mission Room, where the missions were given out. Surely, the people were hiding in there! Or else they wouldn't have left behind the magical ward.

Taking a deep breath, Danni marched towards the room. And without hesitation, she fazed through the door to the other side.

Darkness greeted her. This was strange, for all the rooms were lighted using magic, and therefore, had no reason to be dark. Fear and doubt crept into her mind. What happened to them? Did they leave? Were they hiding in the room? Did Voldemort get them?

There was really one way to find out. She cleared her throat. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Her voice echoed around the room. Danni shivered. Could the room be really that empty?

"Blake? Stami? Lolier? Anyone?"

She stepped forward, only to realize that she was no longer stepping on the hard floor. Fear spiked up her spine. Could it be…?

Danni slowly bent down, using her hands to fumble around. And her hand came in contact with it. The 'it' was a liquid-like substance that covered the marble floor. It was cold and wet. And that was all that registered in her brain.

Danni's breathing became caught in her chest. She stared in the dark room, her eyes beginning to tear. There couldn't be any other doubt.

"N… no… this… it's a lie. This can't be…"

She gulped, trying to swallow the big lump in her throat. Then, raising her arm slightly up near to her chest, she focused a plasma ray to appear, causing an eerie green glow in the room.

Slowly, as if each movement was painful, Danni looked at the surface.

"Th... that's…?!"

* * *

Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters stood, partially hidden by the buildings of the muggle homes. Behind them, the streets were covered with the blood of the unfortunate muggles who had dared to even stare at the passing army. By this time, the sun was still high upon the sky, marking three o'clock in the afternoon.

A dark scowl graced the Dark Lord's lips. "To hide among the muggles like that…"

The Death Eaters, sensing the tension, backed away.

Instead of lashing out against the obviously terrified Death Eaters, Voldemort drew his wand out, and pointed at the Order of Phoenix's hideout. "Attack!"

There was a slight pause. "Um… my Lord? The place is most likely going to be warded…"

"Then unward it first," Voldemort snapped. "I want that place to be crumbling within three minutes!"

"Three minutes? Isn't that too much?"

Voldemort glared down at the speaker. "You dare defy me?"

"N… no sir…"

Voldemort pointed his wand at the Death Eater's throat. "I think you were defying me."

"Re… really, sir! I… I'm not… defying…"

"Oh? Then by saying that you're not defying me, you have proven that you are. Or are you calling me a liar?"

Behind the mask, the Death Eater was sweating. His life was on the line and he wasn't sure of what to say. Thinking fast, he replied, "You are not a liar, sir. And I am defying you."

He was certain that if he was to contradict what he had just said, the Dark Lord would forgive him.

"Aha! So you admit! Avada Kedavra!"

The unfortunate Death Eater was dead behind the flash of green light.

Voldemort turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. "You're down to two minutes and thirty seconds."

Everyone scrambled to do his bidding.

* * *

Danny was in the library. How stranger can his life get? Him, Danny Fentom, in a library.

The library was stocked with books with strange titles, such as: _Book of Monsters_, and _Hogwarts: the History._ In other words, more magic nonsense that his uncle kept mentioning. Really, everyone here was crazy to the roots!

Which was the reason, by the way, that he was in the library. Every where he went, words like, "Harry's nephew" taunted at him. Not only did it annoy him that no one bothered to learn his name, but there was a slight malice in those words. It made Danny uneasy. And thus, he retreated to the library, where no one was at.

And as Danny looked through the shelves, gawking at the book titles, he had a nagging feeling that tugged at his thoughts. Something was going to happen. But he wasn't sure what this 'something' was.

Grumbling under his breath, Danny leaned against a book self. And at that exact moment, Voldemort's army broke through the ward and attacked.

_Boom!_

The whole building rattled, causing some of the books to fall out from the shelves. Few even fell upon Danny's head. There was one thought in his mind: _Ghosts!_

Gritting his teeth, he rushed out of the library and towards the front, where he hoped his uncle would be at.

* * *

The first impact hurt no one. It just blew up the front door. In a sense, that was ironic for the front door was the only place that Order of Phoenix didn't place a ward around. It, after all, made no sense that Voldemort was use the front door to invade. After all, he was the Dark Lord who had tastes.

Almost as soon as the smoke from the blast died down, the Death Eaters began to emerge.

This might've caused some panic if there were people near the front door. Sadly, the front was empty due to a little emergency meeting.

The Death Eaters were shocked at first. Why weren't there any joyous screams of panic? Why weren't there any glorious chaos? But most importantly, why weren't there anyone nearby at all? Then they became fidgety. Who would the Dark Lord kill now that it looked as if the ghost's information was incorrect? They backed away from each other, bumping into others, and backing away some more. Voldemort, meanwhile, was quiet.

Then ran in Danny.

Everything became still as Danny paused in front of them. His eyes darkened at the remembrance of the attack. And now that he had thought about it, where was Plasmius?

About now was when the Death Eaters snapped out of their shock and acted. Couple of the Death Eaters raised their wands and shouted, "_Crucio_!" Others, cried, "That's Danny Phantom! The one we're supposed to kill!" And the rest just stared amusedly.

Danny closed his eyes. _This better work!_ He threw his arms up in the air and cried, "Going Ghost!"

There was a flash of light and three rings formed around Danny: one around his belly, one above his left arm, and the last above his right arm. Then the rings moved downward, changing Danny finally into the ghost hunter whom the Death Eaters were after.

As soon as the transform was complete, he turned passable for the curses to go through him without harming him. Then, almost as fast as he had transformed into a ghost, he transformed back. Danny blinked. _Crap…_

* * *

Danni could not believe her eyes. And yet, it was as clear as the green light would allow it to be. There was no doubt. The liquid-like substance wasn't what she expected at all.

It was water.

And by the green light, the water looked green.

Danni choked a laugh. She couldn't believe how tense she was. How did she get so scared? It was really nothing at all! And now that she was a bit calmer, she remembered faintly how much the Mission Room used to leak. They were planning to fix it with magic soon, Ryu and the others, but they never seemed to find the time for it.

But now a new question came to her. Where were the others? The same fear and doubt crept into her heart. Did Voldemort get them?

Danni lowered her arm, allowing the gathered plasma energy to disappear. Soon, she was engulfed by the darkness again. As thankful she was of the liquid not turning out to be what she expected, she was still dissatisfied. Where had everyone gone? Why had they gone? Her questions unnerved her.

"Sai…"

Danni's head snapped up. She stared into the darkness. "Who's there?" she demanded in her usual calm. She was even surprised at how strong her voice had sounded.

But there was no answer. Thinking she had imagined it, Danni fazed out of the room.

And watching her in the darkened room, stood Blake, hesitating.

* * *

_Looks like it's time for plan B._

Danny raised his hand up and fired his plasma lasers. The Death Eaters who had been standing near the front were thrown back. However, Voldemort had many followers and other Death Eaters began to fill in for the ones thrown back. There was no doubt about it. Danny couldn't defeat them all with his limited power.

_Well, now I know why I never used my powers against humans. This is starting to look bad… maybe I should run…_

Things were indeed looking bad. Danny was barely holding back the Death Eaters. In fact, every thirty seconds, the Death Eaters were advancing one step. Danny knew because he was counting. Really, where was that hero of his uncle when Danny needed him?

* * *

It took five minutes for Blake to work up the courage. Really, after all the thing he had said to Danni, why would she forgive him and accept him? He walked across the dark room, his wand lighting the way. Hoping that Danni hadn't left yet, he walked out of the room.

Danni was waiting for him, her arms crossed, her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

Blake looked sheepishly at her. Then he cleared his throat. "I've thought over what you said."

Danni gave him a look that said, "And?"

Raising a brow, his sheepishness and nervousness leaving him, Blake said, "I believe the four houses should be reunited."

* * *

"Harry, how long must we wait?"

"Yeah! Can't we just go and slaughter them?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his scar. "I told you," he said, annoyed, "we're going to wear them out by letting them go through the traps we set up all around the building!"

He was holding Ron's wand, for he knew that his wand and Voldemort's wand wouldn't allow them to kill each other. He shuddered at the thought of killing, but it was inevitable.

"Then we'll kill Voldemort once and for all!" Ron exclaimed. He had long ago gotten used to saying the name and it no longer scared him to say it.

The room fell into an excited silence. It wasn't that big of a room. But it was enough to hold all of the Order members. And as Harry looked around, staring into unexpectedly young faces, he began to feel sorrow. If only he had been better… if only he had taken his chance to kill Voldemort… if he wasn't such a coward… then would the older members be amongst the younger ones, telling tales of the war?

Filled with remorse, Harry looked at his hand.

"Um… Harry?"

Harry stared at Hermione, curiosity in his eyes. "Is something wrong, Hermione?"

"Whatever happened to your nephew?"

There was a slight pause.

"He… isn't he… here?"

With a guilty look, Hermione shook her head. "I don't see him."

Harry covered his face with his hand. _Calm down_, he told himself. _I have to do this right. I have to save him. I have to save him for all the people that I haven't been able to save. Damn it! All I'm good at is making more trouble! I can't do this! I can't do it! I haven't been able to save anyone! Sirius, Cedric, Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, and everyone died because of me! Because I haven't been able to do my job. I have to do this right. I have to save Danny. I have to do it._

Then with a renewed determination, Harry rose. "Change of plans, everyone! We're going to attack them now!"

A loud cheer swept through the crowd. And Harry Potter finally stood on offense against Voldemort for the first time since he became the leader of the Order of Phoenix.

* * *

Clockwork whirled around, his cape fluttering behind him. Now was his time. Danny had finally put the Potter boy into action. Clockwork felt slightly guilty. The truth of the matter was, he had lied to many people, especially to Vlad. Although Vlad was fated to die for a purpose of helping a younger Halfa, Danny had never been fated to save the Wizarding world. In fact, Danny wasn't even supposed to be alive right now. He was supposed to die the moment he turned the Ghost Portal on.

Therefore, Danny Fentom actually had no real future that he was to 'follow.'

Everything that happened in Danny's life had nothing to do with Fate at all. In fact, by existing, Danny had pretty much rebelled against Fate itself.

This was a fact that Clockwork and the Observers knew. Danny Phantom was not supposed to exist.

And the fact that Harry Potter had not killed Voldemort during his seventh year was due to Clockwork as well. Not to mention Jack Fentom becoming Harry's brother. It was all Clockwork's plan. Danny Phantom wasn't supposed to exist. And Clockwork would gladly get rid of him.

* * *

A cruicio found its mark. Danny clutched himself as he fell to his knees. _Not again!_ And the same as last time, he found himself in a grasp of pain. Holding back his scream, he found that he was holding his breath.

His lasers died down and the Death Eaters were closing in on him. Finally, the cruicio was released, allowing Danny to breath. Dimly, he looked at his surrounders.

"Well then, Danny," Voldemort growled. "By killing you, I become the Lord of both human _and_ ghost realm. I suppose I should thank you before I kill you?"

Voldemort chuckled darkly. He raised his wand. "I'll have the pleasure of killing you. Be thankful, child. I'm ending it fast."

Danny laughed at that. "Do you believe that I'm scared of you? I had to handle Mr. Lancer, for Pete's sake!! You don't scare me, baldie!"

"I'm trying to show you mercy," Voldemort snapped. "Can't you muggles be content with just that?"

"And can't you humans just leave my past alone?"

A bright flash of laser blinded Danny. There was only one person in Danny's mind as this all took place. His future. Dan.

When his vision returned, Danny looked up, still kneeling, at Dan, who stood staring down at Danny. Dan 'tsk'ed, shaking his head. "You really are pathetic," he muttered.

Danny sneered. "You're the one to talk! If I remember correctly, you're the one who ran away!"

Dan raised a brow. "I am so glad I got rid of my human side."

Danny pushed himself up from the ground. Suddenly, from behind him, hexes began to fly. Danny turned around and came face to face with Harry. There was something different about his usually remorse uncle. Something like… hope?

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. "And who's him?"

"I am the Future," Dan answered dramatically.

"Right. Great. I'll talk to you later." And without looking back, Harry ran, running after something that had caught his eyes.

Danny turned to face Dan. "Time to face my future," he mumbled.

Dan smirked, "You can't change it, you know."

Clockwork chose to appear at this exact moment. "Actually, you can."

* * *

Harry threw curses left and right, searching for the one who had caught his eyes. But it really was hard to miss the bald head. Look how the magical light reflected off of it!

_This is for mum and dad!_ With that thought, Harry threw a '_reducto_' at Voldemort. It hit Voldemort's wand, smashing it into pieces. By now, Voldemort had noticed Harry. Voldemort grabbed a nearby Death Eater's wand and came forward to meet Harry.

Being in war for so long had taught Harry something called, "Dirty Wand Duel." Instead of waiting for Voldemort to bow, Harry began sending curses and hexes at the unsuspecting Dark Lord.

* * *

Dan and Danny watched Clockwork carefully. Did that ghost just say what they thought he did?

"You know that I can, don't you? You know that I can change it."

Actually, Danny didn't know. Not to mention that he really hadn't cared. He looked at Clockwork doubtfully. "And why would you help me?"

Clockwork smiled thinly. His guilt ate at him, but his job came first. "It's part of the job."

Dan watched all this, his eyes glistening. If what Clockwork says is the truth, then with the time staff, Dan could control all of time. Greed consumed him as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Danny noticed it before Clockwork. The dark look in Dan's eyes. He knew it only too well. It was the same look Danny had seen on other ghosts' faces. He shuddered slightly. He never wanted to become like that. Never.

_There had always been just one cure of getting rid of the disease called Dan, wasn't there?_ Danny thought. _Then it's time for a vaccination!_

Danny moved before Dan. He snatched the staff with his right hand. Dan, reacting too late, grabbed at the air. With a triumph 'ha!' Danny ran with the staff.

"Get back here!" Dan roared as he chased Danny on air.

Danny cursed softly. He had forgotten that Dan could fly. But Danny didn't want to use the staff in front of other witches and wizards. They might go back in time with him. That wouldn't be good at all. He had to find an empty corridor.

With that thought in mind, Danny ran.

* * *

There was a hole. Danni cursed. "They must all ready be here!"

Blake nodded, his grim look back on his face. He turned to the others. "Today is the day!" he cried. "Today is the day we, the Slytherins, stand against the Dark Lord! Today's the day we reunite the four houses of Hogwarts! For Salazar Slytherin!"

With a loud roar, the Serpent's Alliance joined the battle.

* * *

Danny ducked as a curse flew over his head. Clumsily, he half ran and half staggered, wishing that he could fly. If only he could turn into Phantom without turning back! This would be so much easier! He shook his head. He had to get this right. He couldn't offer any mistake.

He then realized how close he was to the library. He couldn't find Dan anywhere. Could it be that he had lost his future in the chaos of war? Crossing his fingers, Danny ran for the library.

* * *

It was just as empty and creepy as before. But this time, Danny had no time to worry about that. Clockwork or Dan could come any minute and take the staff back. He raised the staff up to the air and paused.

_How does this thing work?_

Danny now realized that in his frenzy, he had forgotten that he had never used the staff before. He groaned. Now what?

He glared at the staff. If only it came with an instruction manual! With an angry growl, he smashed the staff against a book. The staff gave a startling green light. Danny stared. It was hypnotizing, the green light. He slowly reached for it. Something in his mind told him not to, but he couldn't stop his hand from moving.

And with a jerk, he was no longer standing in the library.

* * *

Danny was being sucked. That's what it felt like. Like some big suction cup was squeezing him through it. He felt that he was passing something. Something green. And it had little pictures in it, almost like a frame of a movie. Everything felt surreal as he passed by. In different pictures, he saw different phases of his life. There was one when he was about to take the C.A.T.s. There was another where he first met Danni. And on and on, it went. Until finally, one of him in front of the Ghost Portal stood in front of him. And Danny found himself being sucked in there.

* * *

It felt strange as the ride was suddenly over. It was almost like getting off of an extreme roller coaster. He felt dizzy and out of place. When he regained his balance, he looked around. It was the basement. But not just any basement. But his. He was home.

And he wasn't alone.

Standing in front of him, gaping at him, was another him. But… younger.

"Who… who are you?" the younger him asked.

Danny smiled. "I'm your future," he said, using Dan's words.

The younger him stared at him, disbelieving. "Is this a joke?"

Danny laughed, then he walked towards the Ghost Portal. "This thing caused me my life."

He turned to the younger him. "Your life."

After a second, Danny added, "Your humanity."

"Haha, very funny guys! You can come out now!"

Danny closed his eyes. He raised his arms, pointing it at the Ghost Portal.

"Hey! Come on! You can stop acting now. You got me. Haha. The joke's over."

Then, using all his powers, Danny fired at the Ghost Portal.

"What the-?!"

The Ghost Portal began to fall apart, bits and pieces of it falling as if rain. Danny smiled sadly.

The younger him ran up to Danny. "What did you do? That's my parent's creation! Just because it doesn't work doesn't mean you can destroy it! How did you do that? What are you?"

"I'm you," Danny whispered. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that he was becoming pale. It was like fazing, except that he wasn't going invisible. It was moving slowly, moving its way up towards him. Danny understood. By destroying the Ghost Portal, he, Danny Phantom ceased to exist.

"This life I'm about to give you, embrace it. It's the one thing I never had."

And Danny closed his eyes, allowing himself to disappear from time itself.

* * *

"You shouldn't have allowed him to take that staff," the Observers complained when they watched the incident through the mirror of time.

Clockwork rolled his eyes. There the Observers go again, complaining. "My job is done," he said. "Danny Fentom is a normal child. Can't you just be content with that?"

Their scoffs told Clockwork otherwise. Clockwork sighed, wary of the Observers. He turned away from them, looking back at the mirror.

_Another day… another destiny rewritten…_

Clockwork shook his head. It wasn't like him to be philosophical.

"But still! You can't just rewrite time! Danny Fentom's supposed to die!"

Clockwork groaned inwardly. Just how did he handle the Observers' never-ending criticisms?

Oh that's right. It was in his blood.

* * *

_It's All in the Blood…_

End

* * *

My love goes to:

_Shiva the Sarcastic_

_pisces93_

_Amber-Phantom_

_Dpbuckeye_

_Piloneo_

_Queen B of Randomness 016_

_Sweeteen19_

_Evelyn Lucia_

_Em Phantom_

_egyptianqueen777_

_HikaruOfDreams_

_LiLIndianPrinzess_

Thank you all for sticking with this story to the end! I really had a lovely time writing this and thank you so much for showing so much love for it. I would just like to mention that I do take challenges. So if you have a story that you would like me to write, PM me. I'll get to you some day on the idea. But for now, adieu!

* * *

Proud member of WUAC! 


End file.
